Phantasma
by Haunting Your Kids
Summary: After the Seniors have a run-in with Vlad Plasmius, Bonnie comes up with a scheme to finally one-up Kim Possible once and for all.
1. One Key to Villainy

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Danny Phantom. All mentioned characters are property of Disney and Nickelodeon.

* * *

Phantasma

* * *

Chapter 1: One Key to Villainy

* * *

The many waters of Europe hold their fair share of secrets. For the Bay of Biscay, that was an unmarked island that housed the secret lair and home to the world's richest villain, Señor Senior, Sr. Along with his son, Señor Senior, Jr, the two have commited and attempted such villainous acts such as draining all the power in Europe, freezing the exclusive Billionaire's Club, and holding Europe's head figures ransom in a disco. While capable, the Seniors aren't exactly competent. Senior see villainy as more of a hobby from retirement and tends to play by the book with predictable villainous clichés, while Junior cares more about partying and looking fabulous. Because of these flaws, they are often foiled by teenage freelance secret agent, Kim Possible, and her sidekick-slash-boyfriend, Ron Stoppable.

It is the middle of summer, and along one of the island's many pools, a young lady by the name Bonnie Rockwaller was relaxing in a beach chair, reading the latest glamor magazine and tanning her body. After an extremely stressful month and-a-half of summer school, she felt she needed it. While Bonnie was still in a bit of a grouchy mood from summer school, she couldn't think of a better stress-reliever than spending some luxurious time at her boyfriend Junior's island. The two had met when Kim and Ron, who she tagged along with, was tracking the kidnapper of computer expert Ricky Rotiffle, who happened to be Junior hiring him to play matchmaker. It was love at first sight for the two and they couldn't be happier. Bonnie wishes she could be happy right now, still feeling the effects of cramming from her final exams to become an official high school graduate.

As she was reading her magazine, she noticed a hulking shadow blocking her sun. She didn't need to look up from her magazine to recognize her boyfriend was standing in front of her. "Trying to tan, Junior," Bonnie said, clearly annoyed, "I'd like my UVs back."

"In a moment, my dearest," Señor Senior, Jr. said, garbed only in swim briefs and holding a pose suitable for his muscular build. "Take your eyes away from that wannabe good-looking magazine and look at true perfection of fabulousness!" Bonnie frustratingly complied, putting down her magazine to see what Junior was fussing about. "Ahh! Put it back up!" Junior shrieked, unable to stand the sight of the heavy bags under Bonnie's usually alluring blue eyes. Bonnie put the magazine back in front of her face and continued skimming through the latest beauty tips while Junior occupied the beach chair next to her.

"You know, you should probably use a different moisturizer," Junior suggested. "Like mine, for example. It smoothens the skin and hides eye baggage. I use it to party all night and look good all day!"

"That's nice, Junior," Bonnie said, "but I'd rather just lie down and sunbathe right now than worry about how I look while doing."

"Then why are you reading a glamor magazine?" Junior asked. He then noticed, "It even says 'Look good while sunbathing' on the cover."

"I was going to get to it!" Bonnie said, not in a talking mood.

Just as Junior was getting cozy, his father, Señor Senior, Sr. showed up at poolside. He was handsome older man, his still dark hair only just graying, and he can always be seen wearing a red velvet robe, much like the playboy he was. "Hello, my two favorite lovebird!" Senior greeted.

"Hello, Father," Junior boredly said, followed by Bonnie's equally bored, "Hello, Mr. Senior."

"So, how are the two of you enjoying your tannings?" Senior asked, as if trying to be fresh with his son and, primarily, his son's girlfriend.

"I was just starting," Junior said, alongside Bonnie's, "Whatever."

"Well, if that is the case for you both," Senior said, "I need you two to go back inside for a moment."

"Back inside?!" Junior whined, leaping out of this chair. "But Father, I have only just started to take in the sun! Look at this uneven complexion!" Junior began showing showing the front and back of his forearm, showing the complexion someone only as vain as he could notice. "I can't commit villainous acts looking like this!"

"It's fine, Junior," Bonnie said, her nose still buried in the magazine as she went back into the lair.

"You aren't even looking!" Junior called out.

"Junior, you must understand," Senior said, trying to reason with his often difficult son. He pulled a remote from out of his pocket and continued, "The reason I want you inside is because of this."

Senior pressed the button, the remote pointed at the pool. Junior could hear the massive revving of machinery behind him, turning around to see what was going on. What he saw was a pair of missiles, one with a drill attached to it instead of a warhead, rising from the deep end. He then looked at his father and complained, "You turned our pool into a missile launchpad?"

"Why do you sound unhappy, Junior?" Senior said in a comforting tone only a loving father could give. "We have six more."

"But this one is my favorite!" Junior said, on the verge of crying.

Senior dropped his loving tone and said to his son, "Sometimes, I think I spoil you." He continued, "Now get back inside, the missiles could launch at any moment."

Junior slumped and went into the lair, his father close behind. After the two were back in the lair, Junior joined Bonnie on the appropriately named love seat, while Senior sat in the adjacent recliner. Junior had to ask, "So Father, why did you turn our pool into a missile launchpad."

"It is quite simple, Junior," Senior began to explain. "One of the main keys to villainy is-" Senior was interrupted by the incredibly loud sound of the missiles launching from the pool. All three covered their ears to protect their hearing as Senior continued, "One main key to villainy is random acts of vengeance!"

"The sand of Casa Benches?!" Junior asked, repeating what he thought he heard to make sense of it. "Father, I don't think that place exists! And I know sand is annoying, but-"

"No, no, no," Senior interrupted, and said a little louder over the missiles, "random acts of vengeance!"

"I think he said the dandy mask of trenches!" Bonnie attempted to make out.

"Okay, Father, that's just silly!" Junior said.

"That's not what I said!" Senior shouted, a little bit irritated now. Just as the noise of the missiles began to die down, Senior shouted at the top of his lungs, "RANDOM ACTS OF VENGEANCE!!!"

"Okay, we get it," Bonnie reacted, "you don't have to yell, old man."

Senior grunted in displeasure, saying to himself, "Young people, these days." Senior got up from his recliner to enter a different room. "Now if you two will excuse me," he said, "I have a phone call to make."

"Who are you going to be calling?" Junior asked, curious to know.

"Why, an old acquaintance of mine, of course," Senior answered. "The very man who cost me my membership to the Billionaire's Club. It's such a shame, really. We used to play so much fun at poker night."

"Father, you don't mean-" Junior gasped.

"Yes, I do," Senior said. "It is time for the world to say good-bye to Vlad Masters."

* * *

That's the end of chapter one. Hope you stick around for the rest.


	2. Surface to Air Affair

One of my original plans was to run this as during season 3 of Danny Phantom where Vlad is mayor of Amity Park. Since I found that to seriously mess up my timeline and the show timeline, this is during the summer that takes place during/after the "Reality Trip" episode, in which there is a massive gap for more story. It should stay true to the show's respective timelines and the timeline of my own.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Danny Phantom. All mentioned characters are property of Disney and Nickelodeon.

* * *

Phantasma

* * *

Chapter 2: Surface to Air Affair

* * *

In Señor Senior, Sr's lair, Senior was inside his war room, observing the computer that tracked the process of the missiles. He was pleased to see that the missiles were right on target and precisely of schedule. He took this time to make a phone call to his former acquaintance, Vlad Masters. After several moments of long distance connection coverage and being on hold, his call finally came through. He was greeted with a rather non-nonchalant, "Hello?"

"Vlad Masters! How are you?" Senior cheerfully answered.

"Why, if it isn't Señor Senior, Sr!" Vlad said, in an equally cheerful mood. "How are you? How long has it been?"

"Why, three years or so, Vlad," Senior said. "It's been too long."

"Indeed it has," Vlad chuckled. "So, how has that villainy thing been working out for you, hmm?"

"Oh, it's a little hit and miss," Senior answered. "But then again, what job is perfect?" After a hardy laugh, Senior asked, "So, what have you been up to? Still buying out other businesses?"

"Oh, you know me," Vlad said, "getting money over what other people have started. It makes getting rich a whole lot easier."

"I wish I knew your secret, Vlad," Senior said. "The only way I can get other people to give me what I want is through missile threats."

"Yes, but enough about what we've been up to," Vlad chuckled. "What's the reason you called? You ready to finally get dominated on poker night?"

"Actually, no," Senior answered. He then explained, "You see, Vlad, I've been doing some research, and by 'doing some research,' I mean I broke into the Billionaire's Club and stole some security camera footage. Imagine my surprise when I discovered it was you who blabbed to Philippe Bullion about my villainous pastime! You who let it out that I was defeated by a cheerleader! How could you do this, Vlad? We are practically the same."

"I AM _NOT_ A VILLAIN!!!" Vlad exploded.

Senior was taken aback and said, "I meant that we are both billionaires. I was never accusing you of being a villain."

"Oh, of course you weren't," Vlad said, laughing lightly, "why would you be?"

"Anyway, as I was saying," Senior continued, "a key to villainy is getting vengeance at someone who has sullied your name. And since you have indeed sullied my name at the Billionaire's Club, it's only appropriate that I destroy your city."

"That you WHAT?!?" Vlad exploded.

"Yes, you see," Senior began to explain, "I've launched two missiles at Madison, Wisconsin. One is locked onto your mansion. If that one doesn't take you out, the second one will. It's not so much a missile as it is a drill. It will land and dig in the center of your city and, when it is deep enough, it will create seismic waves powerful enough to level the entire city. I'm so sorry it had to come to this."

Vlad growled and said, "Senior, when I get my hands on you-"

"_If_ you get your hands on me," Senior said. "And let's be honest, my friend, it's a mighty big 'if.'"

* * *

"According to my war room computer," Señor Senior, Sr. said over the phone, "you have less than 5 minutes until impact. Good-bye, my friend."

"Senior, I'll-" Vlad's threat was made empty at the click of a hang up. Vlad grew angry and through his phone to the ground, shattering it.

"So, Senior wants to play hardball, eh?" Vlad commented. "He's going to learn the hard way not to mess with me." Vlad stood in the middle of his study and said to himself, "As they all say. If you want something done..."

Suddenly, a glowing black ring appeared around Vlad's waist. As the ring divided and went up and down his body, his appearance began to change. His black business suit turned into a white dress suit, complete with a white cape with a red lining. His thin frame was built up to a more muscular one. His fair complexion became a pale blue. His slicked back silver hair turned black and formed the shape of a pincer.

"You have to do it yourself," Vlad said, now in the form of his paranormal alter-ego, Vlad Plasmius. He then took flight, phasing through the roof of his mansion and taking to the sky.

Vlad Masters had not always been a superpowered being. He was normal up until twenty years ago, during his final year of college when he and his long-time friends, the now married couple of Jack and Maddie Fenton, created a prototype of an inter-dimensional gateway to a dimension known as the Ghost Zone. The project was deemed a failure after the portal literally backfired in Vlad's face. During his time in the hospital, Vlad learned that the accident had given him ghost powers, such as intangibility, invisibility, and the ability to overshadow others, all of which he used to obtain his mass wealth. To this day, Vlad still holds a grudge with Jack Fenton, and constantly plots against him to win over Maddie, the woman he desires.

Several dozen feet in the air, Vlad realized that he had no idea where the missiles could have came from. Using an ability he had mastered after several years of having his ghostly identity, Vlad divided himself into four beings, each going in different directions to find those missiles.

The Vlad copy that was heading mostly eastbound was fortunate enough to find the missiles as they blew right past him. Vlad regained himself and took pursuit of the missiles. He managed to get close to one, being sure to stay away from the exhaust. He attempted to pull the missile back by one of its fins, which promptly snapped in his hands. This caused the missile to fly out of control, spinning and flailing wildly off-course. Vlad waited for the opportune moment and, with another ghostly ability, fired a beam of energy from his hands at the missile's warhead once it was pointed up. The direct hit created a grand explosion which sent Vlad back several feet. With no further time to lose, Vlad raced to the remaining missile.

Rather than his last strategy of grabbing the missile from behind, Vlad raced to the front of it to stop its momentum. Once he had gotten to the front of the rocket, the duplicates he had sent earlier joined back into him as he pushed up from the drill-like nose. Suddenly, the drill began to spin, and at full speed, Vlad lost his grip and was flung off. Not yet defeated, he raced back to the missile and used his ghost power of intangibility to phase into the inside of the drill. Once inside, he pressed his hands and feet against the spinning walls, putting the drill to a grinding halt as the rest of the missile violently spun itself into piece, sending scrap metal flying everywhere until there was practically nothing left.

Now that it was silent inside the drill, Vlad flew it down to the ground and parked it alongside his mansion. There, he observed the remains of the missile, finding a motherboard amongst the scraps.

"So, Señor Senior, Sr," Vlad said at the motherboard, "let's see just where you sent this from."

* * *

I was originally going to have something different in the explanation of Vlad's past, but saying it here would spoil the next chapter. Hey, I tried.


	3. The Color Green

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Danny Phantom. All mentioned characters are property of Disney and Nickelodeon.

* * *

Phantasma

* * *

Chapter 3: The Color Green

* * *

"In other news, teen agent Kim Possible-"

_Chzzzt!_

"Word has it that Kim Possible-"

_Chzzzt!_

"Is Kim Possible-"

_Chzzzt!_

"-with a 70% chance of rain, so Belfast, prepare your umbrellas. And that's it for the weather. Back to you, Seamus."

Bonnie took a sigh of relief, glad to hear anything on the television, even something as mundane as the weather in Ireland, that wasn't about her high school cheerleading rival.

"Thank you, Colin. When we come back, Kim Possible-"

Bonnie violently threw the remote control at the television, destroying the image on the screen and littering the floor with shattered glass. She then stormed around the living room and shouted, "Is there anything on TV that's _not_ about Kim?!"

"Maybe if you weren't watching so many news channels, you'd find something," Junior remarked.

"It's evening, Junior," Bonnie reminded him. "There's nothing on TV _but_ news."

"If you knew that, maybe you shouldn't be watching TV," Junior remarked, almost pleased with himself for making two smart comments like that in a row.

"I know that," Bonnie further reminded Junior, "it's just that it's been two weeks since she saved the Portuguese Prime Minister from that Motor Ed guy, and you'd _think_ the media would be done with her by now!"

"They're not," Junior said, just finishing a newspaper that, quite frankly, Bonnie found odd he was reading to begin with. "She had recently prevented the destruction of the Panama Canal." He showed Bonnie the headline, which she promptly grabbed and tore up. Junior became upset by this action, crying, "Hey! I didn't even get to read the funny papers yet! I can't live without reading the clever quips from the lasagna cat and his depressing owner!"

"Why are people still eating her up?!" Bonnie complained. "She's not in high school anymore, she's not a cheerleader anymore... There's no gimmick, no stupid reason to hire her! Why can't someone just show her up for once?!"

"Sounds like somebody's jealous," Junior teased.

Bonnie turned to her boyfriend, grabbed him by his shirt collar, and said in a dark, almost threatening tone, "I am _not_ jeallin'!" She threw Junior down and, back to a neutral tone, she wondered, "So, what is it about that Master guy your dad's after?"

"Well," Junior said, quickly regaining himself, "Father found out that Vlad Masters had told the Billionaire Club's president that his first evil plan was thwarted by Kim Possible. Apparently, being thwarted by a cheerleader is an embarrassment for billionaires and they kicked us out for it. Now Father want to destroy him. It's a shame, he was a real hoot at poker night. Always ranting about how this fat guy stole his dream girl. If you didn't know any better, you'd think he was a villain like us."

"Um, yeah, I'm not a villain," Bonnie said, "I just date one. There's a big difference." It was then that the pair's attention was drawn by the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Junior called, leaping toward the door.

"Don't you have a guy for that?" Bonnie asked.

"Pay people to open our doors?" Junior laughed. "Oh, that's funny."

As soon as Junior was at the door, Bonnie wondered out loud, "When did they get a doorbell?"

Junior answered the door and was greeted by a tall thin man with silver hair and a black suit. "Hello, Junior," he greeted, "is your father home?"

"Hold on," Junior said. He pressed a button on a speaker beside the doorway and said, "Father, Vlad Masters is at the door."

"He's here?!" Senior exploded over the speaker. "I thought he'd be destroyed by now!"

"Hey, that's right!" Junior realized. He then questioned Vlad, "Why aren't you destroyed by now?!"

"Ah, Junior," Vlad reminisced. "Still as sharp as a softball, I see." Vlad let himself in and took quick notice to Bonnie and commented, "And perhaps you can introduce me to this lovely creature?"

"My name's Bonnie," Bonnie said, rather disgusted with Vlad. "And I don't care what kind of compliment you give me, don't _ever_ call me a creature."

"I'll keep a note on that," Vlad smiled.

A mechanical whirring sound from atop a staircase caught the attention all three in the room as Señor Senior, Sr. arrived at the scene. His face showed great displeasure at seeing his new rival alive in his living room. "So, Vlad," Senior began, "I am quite surprised to see you in my living room. Even more surprised that you are here in one piece. Perhaps you'd like to tell me how you survived?"

"I could tell you that," Vlad said, sporting much confidence, "but perhaps you'd like to know how I found this uncharted island by myself."

Senior was a bit dumbfounded at what Vlad was offering and answered, "Um, okay. I'm a little more interested in the whole survival thing, but-"

"I know for a fact," Vlad began, pulling out a motherboard from his jacket, "that homing missiles are programmed to find the pinpoint location of it's destination, from point A to point B. I just got a hold of this to find where point A was."

"That's quite fascinating, Vlad," Senior said, not very amused. "Now, about that surviving thing-"

"Now I understand this whole grudge thing you have!" Vlad interrupted. "I've always been wondering why I've been left out of poker night, even though we both know that _I've_ made more money in one business month than that Pop Pop Porter could even imagine fathoming with his mini-corndog empire."

"Vlad, you are monologuing," Senior pointed out. "It's kind of a villain thing."

"Trust me, Senior," Vlad warned, "you'll have yours. And when you do-"

"I'm sorry Vlad," Senior said a little loudly, "but my hearing isn't exactly as it was so long ago! Do you think you could step a little closer to me and maybe about a meter to your left?"

"Oh, um, sure," Vlad said, a little confused but willing to comply. After he was where he believed Senior wanted to be, he called up, "Here?"

"Perfect!" Senior said, flashing a remote and pressing a button. Vlad then found him self at an intense loss of balance as the floor beneath the front of his feet, his heels the only thing keeping him from falling into a sudden pit. Senior then called out to his son, "Junior, now!"

Junior then walked up to Vlad, still teetering on the edge, and shoved him forward, sending him screaming into the pit bellow. As the echoes died out, Junior jumped for joy and cried, "Yes! We did it! We terminated a rival!"

"And what's better," Senior added, coming down from the staircase, "is that we did it together, like father and son!" Senior then wiped a joyous tear and sniffed, "I've never been so proud."

While Bonnie kept herself from gagging at the lovey-dovey father-son moment, she had to ask, "So, where does this pit go to?"

"Our shark tank, of course," Senior answered. "No supervillain lair would be complete without one."

Junior looked down the pit and wondered aloud, "Correct me if I'm wrong, Father, but shouldn't there be splashing and screaming and ripping of flesh sound coming from in here?"

"Ugh!" Bonnie said, clearly disgusted. "Do _not_ wanna know that!"

"You are right, Junior," Senior noticed, looking down the pit with him. "I haven't heard so much as a drip down there."

The Seniors were suddenly startled as something shot out of the pit, causing them both to fall back. The two looked up to see it was Vlad. And he was... floating.

"Father, he's floating," Junior panicked. "Why is he floating?!"

"It's from a little accident in college," Vlad answered maliciously. A black ring appeared around Vlad's waist, the flash from it causing the Seniors and Bonnie to shield their eyes. In an instant, it became dim enough to see again, to which the three found Vlad Plasmius in Vlad Masters' place. A pinkish red glow came from Plasmius' hand as he said to the Seniors, "Would you like to see what else I can do?!"

"If it involves hurting us," Junior said, slowly backing away, "then no. But if you're going to show us anyway," he then proceeded to running towards the furniture, grabbing Bonnie on the way, "NOT THE FACE!"

Vlad looked on at Junior and said, "Oh, well. Who needs small prey?" He put his attention at Senior and wickedly said, "I came for the big game!"

Vlad fired a blast at Senior, who quickly rolled out of the way, surprisingly spry for a man his age. He dodged several more before taking cover behind the same couch Junior and Bonnie were behind.

"Mr. Senior!" Bonnie whispered. "We kinda have dibs here!"

Senior pulled out his remote again and pressed another button, telling the youngers, "I need to distract him! Doing this in private is the only way to do it." As Senior was talking to the young people next to him, a pinkish red ray ran through the couch, causing both Bonnie and Junior to emit high pitched screams.

"Come on out, Senior!" Vlad called. "That Italian furniture isn't gonna save you forever!"

"For your information," Junior called from behind the couch, "it's Persian!"

"How cute, you think I care," Vlad quipped. "Now, would you like to see what happens to someone who tries to destroy my house?!" Before Vlad could fired another ghost ray at the Seniors, he was suddenly thrown aside, crashing into the already destroyed TV.

As Junior and Bonnie escaped to the next room, Senior found enough time for evil banter by leaving, "As much as I'd love to hear it, I think my giant spinning tops of doom are much more anxious." Senior joined his son and his son's girlfriend, disappearing with them behind the whooshing door.

Vlad quickly recovered and found in front of him two gigantic spinning tops of doom homing in on him. Vlad fired ghost ray after ghost ray at the tops, but they only deflected them to a random direction, destroying more of the room. Vlad then decided on a more different approach. He flew around the room multiple time, enough to get the two tops away from each other. When he found the distance was right, he touch ground between the two. Just as they were about to sandwich him, Vlad went intangible and as a result, the tops collided into each other, destroying each other and scattering bits and pieces.

When the dust cleared, Vlad flew into the next room, finding that the Seniors were long gone. He then called into the air, "You can't hide from me forever, Senior!"

* * *

Deep beneath the sea of Señor Senior, Sr's island lair, Senior, Junior, and Bonnie were attempting to escape through use of a mini-submarine escape pod. With about as much walking space as the deck of a racing yacht, Junior was using it to pace around franticly. Senior steered the sub while Bonnie sat in the passenger seat.

"This is not good," Junior said, still in an intense panic. "This is not good, this is not good, this is not good..." His worrisome repetition was seriously trying Bonnie's patience.

"Junior, calm down," Senior suggested.

"Calm down?!?" Junior exploded. "There's a guy with superpowers destroying our home, he's out to get us, and you want me to CALM DOWN?!?" He then dreadfully said, "I feel like calling Kim Possible just to get rid of him!"

"Please don't mention her, Junior," Bonnie said, clearly annoyed. "You're already annoying me as it is."

"Are you kidding?" Senior responded to Junior. "One, as villains, we must never ask for her service, and two, even if we did, there's no way she could even stand up to someone like him!"

Upon hearing Senior's reasoning, Bonnie's eyes suddenly lit up. If Kim Possible couldn't stand up to someone like him, what if she...?

"Um, Mr. Senior," Bonnie said, as innocently as she could, "how did that Master's guy say he got his powers again?"

"I don't know," Senior said, not really interested in talking about Vlad right now, "something about an accident in college."

"Mmm hmm," Bonnie nodded. She then asked, in the same innocent manner, "Do you think he can make that accident happen again? You know, to give someone else superpowers?"

"You mean Junior?" Senior wondered.

"Oh, no thank you!" Junior said almost immediately. "Whatever nucular rays he was exposed to can't be good for my skin!"

"It's pronounced 'nuclear,' my son," Senior corrected.

"Not him," Bonnie corrected, a little fed up, "me!"

"You?!" Junior said, a bit upset that his girlfriend would suggest something like that. "You can't, Bonnie. You won't! I won't allow it! I don't want to lose you!"

"Besides," Senior added, "there is no reasoning with that man. You know what he almost did to us. Namely, me."

As Senior put his attention at the ocean ahead of him, Bonnie cutely asked, "Pleeeease?"

"For the last time-" As Senior turned to Bonnie about to give his final answer, he was suddenly stopped by Bonnie's expression. She had the saddest look in her eyes, looking up ever so slightly, with her lower lip pushed out and quivering. "What are you doing?"

Junior gasped and said while shielding his eyes, "Father, it's the puppy dog pout! Don't look directly at it!"

Senior immediately turned his head back to the ocean, as Junior recommended. However, there was something irresistible about the look Bonnie was giving him, and when he found himself glancing back at her, he quickly reminded her, "I'm not going to do it." As much as he tried to ignore Bonnie, he kept turning back to her, only to look away again and remind her, "It's not happening." Bonnie stood her ground, still pouting at Senior, who seemed to be sweating in his resistance to comply with Bonnie, firmly reminding, "I'm not going to call Vlad Masters and ask for him to give you superpowers!" Senior suddenly found himself looking at Bonnie and, finally defeated by the pout's sheer innocence, complied, "Fine, I'll see what I can do!" Bonnie then gave a pleased smile as Senior pushed a button on the escape pod's control panel to contact his war room, considering Vlad hadn't already trashed it.

As they were waiting for Vlad to respond, Senior couldn't help but notice, "You know, that was a very evil thing you've done, using your given abilities to get your way. That is the making of a great villain."

"I'm _not_ a villain," Bonnie felt she had to remind. "If I'm going to steal anything, it's going to be Kim's spotlight."

Just then the screen on the control panel blipped on to show Vlad Plasmius' visage. Vlad sounded pleased as he spoke, "Ah, Señor Senior, Sr. Come to surrender now, have we?"

"I did not contact you to surrender, Vlad," Senior said, "I have contacted you to make a proposition."

"Oh really?" Vlad said, intrigued. "What kind?"

"You see," Senior explained. "My son's girlfriend wants to know how you got your powers, that way we can replicate the circumstances on her so she can be super. Maybe give her a little training, too. We both refused at first, but she was very... convincing."

"I see," Vlad said, rubbing his chin in thinking about the situation. He then called out, "You, girl!"

"It's still Bonnie," Bonnie frustratingly reminded.

"Are you really prepared for this?" Vlad asked. He then intensified his speech in asking, "Do you really want to live a half-life like mine? A cursed life? A life that no matter how much you try to fit in, you still feel like an outcast?"

"Ugh, why do people with superpowers always try to make them sound like a bad thing?" Bonnie complained, followed by an exasperated, "Yes!"

"Very well," Vlad said. He continued, "But know this, Senior. I'm not going to do this just because you want me to."

"Meaning?" Senior wanted to know.

"It means my services don't come cheap," Vlad said.

Senior sighed and asked, "Fine, Vlad. How much do you want?"

"Oh, not much," Vlad said, rather nonchalantly. "Just a modest proposal of fifty billion dollars! What d'ya say, Senior?"

Senior grimaced and said, "Fine, Vlad. It is yours. I will see you on the surface."

"I'll be waiting," Vlad slyly said as the screen blipped to black.

After a few seconds of silence, the Seniors suddenly burst into uproarious laughter. Bonnie felt like the odd girl out, not sure what it was they were laughing about. It was Junior who finally spoke up, though he could hardly form a sentence saying, "He- He- He wants fifty billion doll-AH HA HA HA!!!"

"I know," Senior commented, holding his sides. "There's a modest proposal, but then there's a _modest proposal_!"

Extremely fed up with the laugh-fest, Bonnie exploded, "Can we just resurface already and seal the deal?!?"

"Oh, sorry, of course," Senior said, wiping a tear from his eye as he directed the pod back to his lair.


	4. An Accident Recreated

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Danny Phantom. All mentioned characters are property of Disney and Nickelodeon.

* * *

Phantasma

* * *

Chapter 4: An Accident Recreated

* * *

The following day, as workers from Hench Co. were finishing a portal-like object in Señor Senior, Sr's lair, Senior and Vlad were chatting it up while overseeing construction. "So how exactly is this supposed to work?" Senior asked, not quite getting how a portal can give one superpowers.

"It's quite simple," Vlad explained. "The portal will have an internal switch-"

"Why would it have an internal switch?" Senior interrupted. "If this leads to another dimension, wouldn't it be better to have a switch on the outside of the machine? You'd have to be inside the machine to turn it on, and the interdimensional rift could tear the person inside to pieces."

"First," Vlad started, unrolling a blueprint, "it has an internal switch because it was designed by an idiot!" He then pointed to a copywritten logo of a middle-aged man with a doofy grin. He continued, "Second, rather than rip the person inside to pieces, it will infuse the subject's molecular structure with ectoplasmic material from the ghostly realm, resulting in a half-ghost."

Senior shook his head and said, "This all sounds very complicated, Vlad. Are you sure such an event can be duplicated?"

"Of course I'm sure," Vlad ensured his new ally. "It has happened before." He then scornfully added, "Once."

A Hench Co. worker came up to the billionaires and read of his clipboard to them, "Okay, that's one portal door, one control panel, a bunch of parts I'm not even gonna try to pronounce, and..." The worker skimmed through the clipboard and continued, "No warranty?" He shrugged it off and said, "Meh, your problem, not mine. That totals to two billion bucks."

Upon hearing the price, both Vlad and Senior pulled out their checkbooks simultaneously. Before the two could pull out a pen, they both looked at each other and gave a hardy chuckle afterwards. "Let me, Senior," Vlad said, signing his check first. "After all, I _did_ swindle you."

"Well, that's what I paid you for," Senior laughed.

After the check transaction, the two slightly winced at the semi-shriek of, "Father!" Junior was running towards the two with a giant grin on his face.

Vlad, not exactly used to coping with Junior, gave an irritated, "Junior, we are trying to work here. We'd much prefer it if you-"

"Actually, we had just finished," Senior corrected. He then asked, "So what is it, my son?"

Junior took a deep breath and said, "Okay, well, I contacted the Fashionistas because Bonnie wanted a costume. They said they'd do it for a small fee..."

"How small?" Senior said, eyebrow raised.

"Only their bail," Junior said, adding, "it was only one hundred million per head. Anyway, they came over and gave Bonnie the best makeover ever!" He then called behind him and called out, "Move those doors!"

Right on cue, a metal door whooshed open and, undoubtedly planned by Junior, fog rolled out as colorful lights were flashing to the rhythm of a European techno beat. From the fog, Bonnie strutted out like a fashion model wearing a whole new outfit. Her white top bore her midriff, with pink trim at the openings. While the top lacked sleeves, she wore long matching gloves that halfway up her upper arms. Her white pants were form fitting with a pink trim that went around her waist and a pink line ran down the outer side of both her legs, which stopped at her short black boots.

When she approached the billionaires, she spun around and turned her head back to them, asking, "What do ya think?"

Unsure with the modern sense of fashion, Senior tried his best to compliment, "It's, uh... bright."

"Personally," Vlad intervened, "I think the gloves and bare midriff are a little cliche for superwomen."

"Cliche?" Bonnie said, taking a good amount of offense. "This coming from the guy whose other form wears a cape?"

"Hey, I didn't plan on having a cape!" Vlad erupted.

"How did you then?" Junior asked, taking his girlfriend's side. "Get the cape, I mean."

Vlad looked like he was about to answer, but only came up with, "You know, I really have no idea. Honestly."

After a little victory smirk, Bonnie looked at the portal and said, "So, what's this?"

"This, my dear," Vlad said, introducing her to the device, "is a ghost portal. It's not active yet, but when it is, it will create a gateway to a whole new dimension!"

"And this is important because...?" Bonnie said, not getting any of this.

"Because," Vlad said, "this is what will give you those ghost powers you've so politely asked for."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say politely," Junior said, followed by an immediate exhalation of breath after Bonnie elbowed him in the gut.

While Junior was recovering, Bonnie asked Vlad, "So, what do I do?"

"Step inside, my child," Vlad said as trustingly as he could.

Bonnie looked at the inactive portal and, a little nervous, she slowly walked toward it. Just a few feet in front of it, she was intimidated by it's dormant tunnel-like state. Bonnie gulped deeply and turned around to Vlad and the Seniors. "Don't worry," Vlad assured her, "you're absolutely safe!" It was then that she saw Senior pull out his remote and press a button, causing a giant steel wall with a plexiglas window to appear in front of the three.

"How many things does that control, anyway?" Vlad had to know.

"Everything but the kitchen sink," Senior said with a smile on his face. As Vlad was chuckling, Senior again said, "No, really, it works on everything but the kitchen sink. I still have to turn it on manually."

Bonnie turned back to the portal and stepped inside, even slowly this time, as if she were treading a mine field. Several feet in, she sees a panel with an "On" button and an "Off" button. She looked outside the portal and called to Vlad, "There's an on/off button here!"

"Yes," Vlad said, "it's-"

"Why?" Bonnie interrupted. She continued to call, "If there's going to be an on/off button, putting it inside would be stupid! If it'-"

"I know of the physics!" Vlad fumed. "Just turn it on already!"

Bonnie looked back at the on/off panel. After a continuous hesitation, she turned back and asked, "Is this gonna hurt?"

Vlad gave a sinister smile and answered, "There's only one way to find out, isn't there?"

The way Vlad answered the question frightened Bonnie, as she looked back at the panel once more. She tried pressing the "On" button, but found herself withdrawing her hand out of fear. Fed up with her hesitation, Bonnie closed her eyes and took some deep breaths. Once to calm her racing heart. Twice to keep her fear at bay. Third time, finally, she pounded her fist on the on switch. The sudden humming sound after made Bonnie emit a small shriek. As the humming got louder, Bonnie's fear caught up with her again. She decided to run out while she still could, but before she could take her second step, she was suddenly stricken by a bright green light. She let out a horrifying scream as it felt like every fiber of her being was on fire.

Outside the portal, Junior watched in horror as the love of his life was screaming bloody murder inside a reality ripping light. All he could do was shout an over-dramatic, "NNOOOOOO!!!!!" He then turned to Vlad as soon as Bonnie's screaming stopped, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and said while holding back sobs, "If something terrible happens to Bonnie in there, I'll... I'll..."

"That's it, son," Senior said, his voice filled with excitement. "The perfect evil threat."

"I'll..." Junior was failing at holding back his tears and burst with a sobbing, "I'll hurt you!" He leaned forward at the steel wall and cried into his arms.

Vlad looked at Junior oddly, then turned to show this look to Senior, who simply responded, "He's my son, and I love him."

Amidst the weeping of Junior, a faint moan could be heard. It prompted Senior to command, "Junior, stop that and listen!" Junior held back again as another moan came from supposedly nowhere.

"Bonnie?" Junior wondered aloud. He then looked to the portal, which now held a spiraling green vortex inside. From it, a female figure with an erie glow around her body slowly walked outside of it only to topple to her knees right after. The figure was clothed in a familiar outfit, however it was black and green as opposed to white and pink. Her head looking down, Vlad and the Seniors only saw a scalp of white hair, but Junior was pleased to see the half-conscious face of Bonnie, now framed in long black bangs, look up. "Bonnie!" Junior excitedly ran up to retrieve Bonnie.

He helped her up, asking the standard, "Are you okay?" Bonnie was still out of it to answer. As Junior was holding Bonnie upright, he saw his hands go up through her. Bonnie stumbled forward slightly from this as Junior shrieked over what had just happened.

Bonnie turned her head back to Junior, finally opening up her now glowing green eyes, and groggily asked, "Did it work?"

"Bonnie," Junior said, his knees shaking, "you're a... a..."

"A ghost," Vlad intervened. "A half-ghost, to be exact."

"I'm-" Bonnie said, looking down at herself in a different colored wardrobe. Not being sure what to think, Bonnie grew just a little more weak-kneed. Junior quickly came to her rescue, catching her before she could hit the ground again.

"Perhaps _I_ should see to her," Vlad said, taking Bonnie out of Junior's hands. As he was helping her out of the lab, he turned back to ask Senior, "Senior, which way is her bedroom?"

"I don't know," Senior dismissed, "just have her rest in the nearest room with a bed in it." As he watched the door close behind Vlad and Bonnie, he grinned maliciously, asking his worried son, "Junior, how much do you love that girl?"

"It was love at first sight, Father!" Junior had to make obvious.

"Yes, would you say she'd do anything for you?" Senior asked. "Maybe anything for us?"

"Father, what are you getting at?" Junior asked.

"I'll wait and see what Vlad does with her." Senior said. "Let us see how this works out." He proceeded to walk out of the lab and called out, "Come, Junior! We have another call to Hench Co. to make!"

* * *

If anyone wants to know what I've got in mind for Bonnie's ghost form, check out hauntingyourkids(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)art(slash)Phantasma-117761716. I got the original color scheme by inverting the colors on the image. Apparently, green and pink are on the opposite ends of the color spectrum.


	5. Training the Girl

Just so you know, this chapter is full of time lapses.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Danny Phantom. All mentioned characters are property of Disney and Nickelodeon.

* * *

Phantasma

* * *

Chapter 5: Training the Girl

* * *

In a random bedroom in the Senior's lair, Bonnie, who had now regained her strength again, was looking at herself through a vanity for what seemed like hours, still finding it difficult to believe the glowing girl looking back was her. Aside from that, after often chickening out inside the portal, she found herself questioning whether any of this was worth it.

She was then startled by the sudden whooshing of the door behind her. She spun around with a gasp, seeing Vlad Plasmius in the doorway. "Ah, I see you're up and about now," he said. "So, are you ready for your training?"

"Um..." Bonnie said, looking down. "I'm... I'm not sure anymore."

"'Not sure?'" Vlad responded, still keeping a friendly persona. "My dear, you've already had this happen to you. The only way left to go is forward." He walked toward Bonnie and continued, "I can teach you everything I know, how to use and control your new abilities. Even the most basic skills will make you better than that Kim What's-Her-Face." He extended his hand to her and offered, "Are you ready to take that step?"

Bonnie looked at Vlad's extended hand, feeling only a slight intrigue in his words. While she was still conflicted over whether becoming half ghost was a good idea, one-upping Kim Possible was the main reason she wanted to be like this to begin with. Taking a deep breath, she took Vlad's hand and answered, "Okay."

"Excellent," Vlad grinned. With Bonnie still in hand, he bolted out of the room, phasing through wall after wall with Bonnie screaming all the way. He stopped when the two reached the lab, Bonnie head still reeling.

Bonnie recognized the lab, the ghost portal giving her haunting memories. She had to ask, "How did we-"

"Intangibility, my dear," Vlad explained. "The ability to move through solid objects. But I think we'll save that for later." Vlad took several steps away from Bonnie, spinning around after a few yards and said, "First, I bet you'd like to know how to change back to your human self."

Bonnie thought about it for a bit and said, "I would like that."

"It's quite simple, really," Vlad said. "Like most of your new-found powers, transforming is a matter of will. It's all about telling your body to change into its human form." A black ring appeared around Vlad's waist as he demonstrated this power to Bonnie by changing into Vlad Masters. "Simple as that. It gets easier every time. Now, perhaps you'd like to try?"

Bonnie was naturally nervous, seeing as she had never done anything like this ever. She gulped, shut her eyes tight, and continuously thought to herself _be human. Be human._ Since her eyes her closed, she did not notice a white ring appear around her waist, which divided its way up and down her body. She did, however, feel a strange sensation after the transformation was complete. It was as if everything was right as it should be. Bonnie slowly opened her eyes and looked down at herself, seeing her black and green outfit had changed back into the white and pink one she walked into the portal with. She then grabbed a lock of her hair to look at, elated to see it was brown, and not black or white or some mix of the two.

"I'm me again! I'm me again!" Bonnie said, jumping for joy. As she was observing herself, her face had a more displeased look to it. She looked up to Vlad and said, "You know what, I liked the other color scheme better."

"Well, becoming a ghost is just the same as becoming human." Vlad said, changing again to demonstrate. "Just will yourself to do it."

Bonnie closed her eyes tight again, this time telling herself _be ghostly. Be ghostly._ The ring appeared around Bonnie again, transforming her into her ghost form. She felt a slight shiver around her whole body, as she opened her eyes to find she was once again in her ghost form. She was excited to have fully learned something, and could now say confidently, "I think I can get the hang of this. I want to learn more!"

"Ah, that's the spirit!" Vlad said, quickly adding, "No pun intended." He continued, "Now I bet that you'd love to learn what I'm about to teach you next. The power of flight!"

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded, "flying would be cool."

"Yes, well flying is a bit like a more complicated form of walking," Vlad described. "For walking, your mind tells your legs and feet to move you where you want to go. For flying, it's all about your whole self." Suddenly, Vlad rose a few inches above the ground, folding his arms and saying, "Let's start with a simple hover."

Since it worked well for her last time, Bonnie once again closed her eyes and prompted herself _go up! Go up!_ She felt her feet lift off the ground, but it all tumbled from there. She quickly couldn't find her balance in the air, and was rocking back and forth as she was flailing her arms to keep herself upright. It was a losing effort as she tilted over and found herself floating upside-down. Vlad notice the sour look on her face and added, "Perhaps I should have mentioned balance."

"Perhaps you should have," Bonnie said, clearly frustrated.

* * *

"This next lesson," Vlad told Bonnie the next day, "is about using your powers in human form." Vlad shifted back to his human form and continued, "It's just as easy as it sounds, simply do as you would in your ghost form, and voila. Of course there are a few limitations."

"Such as?" Bonnie asked.

"The ability of flight and your paranormal strength," Vlad listed.

Bonnie shook her head and looked down at her ghost form. She then asked, "You mean I'm stronger like this?"

"Oh, yes. As well as more agile, faster, and more durable."

Excited, Bonnie ran across the lab to a steel table. She was surprised at how fast she had gotten on foot, but was even more surprised when she was able to lift the bolted table up from the floor and hold it over her head, at the cost of a few empty vials. "Oh, man," Bonnie said, tossing the table up behind her and letting it crash to the floor. "Kim is gonna _freak_ when she sees me do this!"

"I'm glad you like it," Vlad grinned. He pulled out his phone and continued to Bonnie, "Now shift back to your human form. This is part of the lesson." Bonnie changed back to her human form, going from her black and white super-garb to a more casual purple dress with a black accessory belt, while overhearing, "Junior, could you meet me in the laboratory? ...You'll see." He hung up and turned his attention back to Bonnie, asking, "You've been practicing your invisibility, I hope?"

"Oh, yeah," Bonnie said. Thanks to practice, Bonnie was able to easily become invisible in her ghost form. Becoming invisible in her human form was like becoming invisible for the first time all over again.

Junior walked into the lab, seeing Vlad standing there by himself. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Masters?" Junior asked. "It's not about Bonnie, is it?"

"Oh, you can say that," Vlad rather nonchalantly said.

"Because I'm starting to get..." Junior paused, noticing the room was empty except for him and Vlad. "Aren't you supposed to be training with Bonnie?"

"Oh, right, I am!" Vlad gasped. "Where could that girl be?"

"Well, if it's about her, I guess we could talk to her without her here," Junior said. "What is it about?" Junior then felt a sudden smack against his backside. He jumped and screamed, wailing, "Ouch!!! Something has stricken my bottom!" Bonnie suddenly appeared in front of him, giving him an additional scare.

Bonnie chuckled and added, "Well, it _is_ a cute butt."

Vlad smiled and asked Junior, "She's getting better, wouldn't you say?"

Junior was still spooked and, while rubbing his stinging rear, nervously answered, "Yes, heh heh. Much better."

* * *

The next day, Bonnie, prepared in her ghost form, walked into the lab to see it full of swinging targets with Vlad Plasmius standing in the middle of them. "Nice décor," Bonnie snidely remarked. "Lemme guess: carnival chic?"

"It's your next lesson," Vlad reminded. "Marksmanship."

Bonnie continued looking around the room and asked Vlad, "So do I get a gun or something?"

Vlad laughed and said, "Why bother having a gun when you can do this?" Vlad turned around with his arm pointed forward. A spiraling red cloud of energy appeared around his hand, which then propelled at a target, exploding on impact. As Bonnie looked in awe, Vlad continued, "That was an ectoplasmic energy blast, or simply 'ghost ray.' Perhaps you'd like to give it a shot?"

Bonnie snapped back to reality, shaking off the awe from the thought that she could also do this. She turned to the target closest to her, stuck her arm out in front of her... and asked Vlad, "How do I do this?"

"The ghost ray is a rather emotional power," Vlad described. "Any stress, distress, fear, anger you feel, you simply channel that into an area of your body until it bursts right out!" Vlad again demonstrated by blasting another target. He explained, "I've built up a great deal of stress recently."

As Bonnie again took firing position, only one thing came to mind: Kim Possible. How she always tried to outshine her, take away her spotlight, continuously place her at the row below the top of the cheerleader pyramid. Still focused on Kim, Bonnie didn't realized a spiraling cloud of green energy from her hand. It was only until after her rage peaked that the charge was fired, widely missing the target as a result of unexpected recoil.

"Now you've got it!" Vlad encouraged. "Now keep the target in mind."

Bonnie shook off her surprise and aimed at the target again. She concentrated deeply at the target, envisioning Kim's face in front of it. Once that energy burst, the blast shot straight and sure at the target, blowing to pieces. Feeling confident, she fired several more shots at more targets, hitting them all with alarming accuracy.

Vlad chuckled in a pleasing manner, commenting, "Such a fast-learning student. I am truly blessed."

Bonnie smiled and said, "Well, I only have the best teacher."

* * *

"I'm quite impressed with you, Bonnie," Vlad complimented. "Of all the things I've taught you, you've gotten the hang of them at an amazing pace."

"I have my motives," Bonnie smiled.

"I think now would be a good time to see how well you can use you abilities," Vlad said, "against a real foe."

Bonnie gulped and said, "I'm not going to fight you, am I?"

Vlad laughed and said, "Of course not! I wouldn't want to wipe the floor with my own student!" He turned and pointed to the ghost portal, adding, "Your real punching bag is in there."

Bonnie looked at the portal, gulping as she walked towards it. She was still haunted by the occurrence that made her half-ghost. Vlad, ready at the control panels, activated the portal to open, revealing its spiraling green vortex. Bonnie took a deep breath, prepared for whatever fiend was going to pop out. Still nervous, she turned back to Vlad and asked, "You'll help me out if it gets to much for me, right?"

"I'm confident you won't need it," Vlad assured his student. Bonnie took in another deep breath, turning back to the portal ready for whatever was going to come out.

She was slightly startled by the sudden emergence of a ghostly figure that called out, "BEWARE!" Bonnie's sense of nervousness suddenly vanished at the sight of the ghost. He was short, rotund, and overall pathetic looking.

Bonnie started laughing, finding it hard to believe she found this ghost intimidating for a moment. She turned back to Vlad and asked, "You want me to face a plumber?"

The ghost in question looked down at his wardrobe of blue overalls and up at his beanie hat, and feeling insulted, shouted, "You fool! I am no plumber! I am the BOX GHOST! I am the master of of all things cardboard and square!" He then pulled out a roll of bubble wrap from his overalls and continued, "And you fear me or face the wrath of the bubble wrap... OF DEATH!!!"

Bonnie continued laughing and asked Vlad, "Is he for real?"

"Well, I wanted you to start small," Vlad answered. "I was looking in the Ghost Zone for someone for you to spar with and... well, he wouldn't leave me alone."

"Riiiight," Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Well if you want me to be done with this whole training thing so badly-" She was cut off when suddenly her body became constricted. "What the-?" was all she could get out as she fell to the floor, the impact cushioned by tiny air-filled plastic bubbles.

The Box Ghost looked at his work and said, "I did it? I mean: I DID IT!!! I have defeated a puny ghost girl that had no chance against my corrugated might! As they say in the Ghost Zone, those who can't handle the Box Ghost is better than NO ONE!!!" He then started finally grasping the meaning of that quote, saying to himself, "Wait a minute..."

Bonnie heard those words and didn't like what they suggested. "Better than no one?" Bonnie repeated, then said again in a much angrier tone, "Better than no one?!" A green energy built up around her and exploded, destroying the bubble wrap around her and filling the room with the sound of thousands of tiny pops. The Box Ghost turned around to see an angry young woman floating off of the ground, her hands glowing and her voice shouting, "I'll show you who's better than no one!"

Bonnie fired a ghost ray at the Box Ghost, sending him all the way to the back of the room. As he slammed against the wall, Bonnie caught up with him so to get a better shot for next time. The Box Ghost gave a panicked yelp and headed for the exit just as he avoided another ghost blast. He flew through the steel doors as Bonnie swiftly followed suit.

The two began their chase down a seemingly endless hall way, with the Box Ghost trying to avoid as many ecto-blasts as possible. In a panicked worry, he began saying to himself. "Where's a box? Where's a box?! There's gotta be a box around here!!!"

Meanwhile, in the Senior's living room, a package crew had just finished unloading the last of a series of cardboard delivery boxes. Junior had just signed the postal service's clipboard, to which the delivery man said, "Thank you, Mr. Senior. I hope you enjoy your year's worth of Le Goop hair gel."

"You are welcome, my good sir," Junior said, handing the clipboard back. "You know, it is hard to go to a store for Le Goop when you have a worldwide criminal record, so this is a real treat." The finished transaction was suddenly interrupted when the Box Ghost burst through screaming. Junior squealed as well, fearing, "Not the repo man! I just had these boxes ordered!"

The Box Ghost's face lit up, as he heard the magic word. "Boxes!" he realized, seeing a room surrounded with glorious boxes. He flew to the nearest box and began hugging and kissing it.

Junior and the delivery man stared at the scene, Junior asking, "Can I refund that one?"

The delivery man quickly answered, "All transactions are final, sorry, gotta go!" and quickly left the lair.

As the Box Ghost continued hugging the package, Bonnie flew into the room, calling out, "You wanna take back what you said about me, Lard Ghost?!"

The Box Ghost looked back and responded, "NEVER! And I am the BOX Ghost!!! And I will demonstrate!" Using his "mighty" box powers the Box Ghost caused a box of hair gel to float in mid air, and he threatened, "One false move and you will be crushed by this container of hair care product!" Bonnie decided to call what to her seemed like his bluff, and prepared another ghost ray to fire. The Box Ghost responded, "That's a false move!" and sent the box of Le Goop flying at Bonnie. Bonnie was not able to react fast enough and was hit by the box, which appeared to crush her to the floor accompanied with the sound of breaking glass.

"My Bonnie!" Junior cried, which followed by an even more concerned, "My Goop!"

"Ha-hah!" the Box Ghost called out in a moment of victory. "Now you will ALL fear me! The power of the box is not to be underestimated!" His victory was once again short-lived as the box he had tossed at Bonnie began to move. Bonnie wasn't defeated yet, as she was able to get up and lift the box over her head.

She retaliated by throwing the box back at the Box Ghost, who stopped it in mid air and again sent it straight at Bonnie. She was prepared this time and fired a ghost ray at the box, which exploded and sent hair gel all over the room. The room became covered with gel, coating all inside it as well. "Eww, grody!" Bonnie complained. She became intangible and the gel dropped off of her body as she flew towards the Box Ghost.

"AGGHH! It's in my eyes!" The Box Ghost cried, his eyes tightly shut.

As he was rubbing his eyes to ease the burn when he felt a tug at his shirt collar. His newfound fear was realized when he heard Bonnie's frighteningly quiet voice tell him, "Who's better than no one?"

"Not you! Not you!" the Box Ghost cried, virtually begging her not to hurt him.

"Good," Bonnie said, pleased with herself. She threw the Box Ghost down to the floor, splatting more Goop around.

"Bravo!" a voice said. Bonnie turned around and saw Vlad applauding the scene. "What a show that was! You have made me very proud, Bonnie! You're like the daughter I never had!"

"Aww, thank you," Bonnie said, showing a huge shift in attitude.

"Now come," Vlad said, picking up the Box Ghost by the collar. "I think someone wants to go back to the Ghost Zone." He left the room as Bonnie followed.

"...Hello?" Junior said, having been forgotten in the room. "Have you all forgotten about me? Isn't anyone going to help me clean up this mess? Father will not be pleased if he sees this!"


	6. Welcome Back Rockwaller

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Danny Phantom. All mentioned characters are property of Disney and Nickelodeon.

* * *

Phantasma

* * *

Chapter 6: Welcome Back Rockwaller

* * *

The town of Middleton was a generally peaceful city. Save for a few scrapes with the space center, the town was still considered a safe place to live. Thousands of feet up in the air, a luxury jet was zooming over the city. The Seniors and Vlad were just about to drop Bonnie into the open field.

"Your many hours of training has led up to this, Bonnie!" Vlad shouted over the wind rushing through the open door. "Go down there and make your name known!"

"When you get off of this jet," Senior added, "you know what you must do, right?!"

"For the thousandth time, yes!" Bonnie said, prepared in her ghost form and without a parachute. "I'm not an idiot, you know!"

"Good!" Vlad said. "Don't disappoint me now!"

Just as Bonnie was about to take the leap of faith, she heard the shriek, "Wait!" from her boyfriend. Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned back to him.

"What?!" she said, clearly impatient.

"I just wanted to say, in case you don't make it..." Junior said, although shouting over the wind to be heard seemed to make the scene sound less romantic.

"In case you haven't noticed, Junior," Bonnie felt she had to remind, "I'm super!"

"Bonnie, I'm trying to make a dramatic moment!" Junior whined. "Let me finish!"

Bonnie decided to deal with it, sighing and saying, "Fine!"

"In case you don't make it," Junior continued, "I want you to know that I love you more than me!"

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Bonnie said, adored by his words.

"I'll be rooting for you all the way, my little fantasma!"

"Wait, what did you call me?!" Bonnie asked, upset as if she had been insulted.

"It's Spanish!" Junior explained. "It means 'ghost,' and I thought it would make a good pet name! Now you make one up for me!"

"How about 'buh-bye?!'" Bonnie said, desperately wanting to see some action. She dropped from the jet, leaving Vlad and the Seniors to themselves.

"Hey!" Junior shouted down the sky. "Don't I even get a good-bye kiss?!" As if on cue, Bonnie flew right back up to the jet door and planted a passionate kiss on Junior's lips before falling back down to Earth again. Junior felt romantically weak-kneed, but managed to back away from the door before falling on his backside. He turned to his father and said, "That is why I love her!"

Back is the sky, Bonnie continued to plummet head first into Middleton. Normally if someone else did this without a parachute, it would be certain death, but not for the ghost-powered Bonnie Rockwaller. Just a few hundred feet above land, Bonnie somersaulted in the air and switched her position to feet first and used her gravity-defying ghost powers to slow her descent. She came to a halt just a few inches above the ground, floating just over someone's lawn. More specifically, her lawn. Bonnie shifted back to her human form, dropped safely to the ground, and walked up her walkway to pay her family a visit while Vlad and the Seniors finalized their scheme.

Bonnie stepped up to the porch and knocked on the door. Bonnie took a deep breath and braced herself for what was next. The door opened and Bonnie's mother answered, squealing, "Oh, my sweet little Bon Bon!" She hugged Bonnie ferociously, though Bonnie didn't do anything to get her off. This was her mother, after all.

Mrs. Rockwaller was very different from Bonnie. She was a very affectionate person and didn't seem to care how she looked, with her frizzled hair, librarianesque glasses, and hideously out-of-date clothing. One would not think the two were related just by looking at them. "My sweet little girl," Mrs. Rockwaller continued, squeezing the life out of her daughter, "all grown up and graduated from high school!" She finally let go and continued, "I thought you were living with your boyfriend, now."

"I am," Bonnie said. "I just thought I'd drop in."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you," Mrs. Rockwaller said, pinching Bonnie's cheeks. "Come in, come in." As soon as Mrs. Rockwaller turned around, Bonnie quietly groaned at herself. Did she just make a stupid pun about what just happened? She hoped that this wasn't apart of this whole hero thing to come.

As she was walking through the hallway to the living room, she heard her mother call, "Girls, look who's here!" Just hearing the word "girls" brought dread to her. In the living room on the couch were Bonnie's older sisters, Connie and Lonnie. Connie, as if her stylish purple turtleneck didn't hint, was a smart girl, having recently finished college with both a law and teaching degree. Lonnie was a buxom blonde (bleached, of course) with a voluptuous figure, having flown in from Sweden after a recent modeling gig. Bonnie was always distressed in their presence for being bullied by them all her life, constantly being reminded or how Connie has the brains, Lonnie has the looks, and she has "the rest."

"Hi, Connie. Hi, Lonnie," Bonnie said, less than unenthusiastic to see them.

"Bonnie! I didn't expect you to be here," Connie said in false surprise. "By 'here,' I mean acknowledging your graduation in general."

"I know, I mean, seriously," Lonnie added. "Summer school? At least you got through it in one go."

As Bonnie began fuming at her sisters, Mrs. Rockwaller intervened, "Oh, you three," mistaking the jabs at Bonnie as playful banter. "I'm just so glad we can all be here under the same roof. I'll go get the cake!"

As Mrs. Rockwaller left for the kitchen, Connie whispered to Bonnie, "You know, she's been saving that since June. You should've seen the look of disappointment on her face."

"I didn't," Lonnie cutted in. "I was too busy being successful to see her disappointed."

Bonnie let out an angry growl, prompting Connie to say, "Ooh, like we haven't heard that one before." Both Connie and Lonnie laughed as they got up to retreat upstairs. Connie added, "You can tell Mom we're in our room. You two can catch up."

"And with that cake," Lonnie added, "we know you'll catch up with a sumo wrestler on the scale!" Both sisters laughed wickedly as they left Bonnie fuming in the living room by herself.

"Urgh! Those little-!" Bonnie cursed, unable to think of a low enough word to describe her sisters. "I just wish there was a way I could get back at them!" Bonnie quickly remember she had ghost powers, slapping her forehead and going, "Duh!" She then turned herself invisible and sneaked upstairs to follow her sisters.

Shortly afterwards, Mrs. Rockwaller came back into the living room with four plates in her hands with a slice of cake on each of them, calling, "Who also wants ice cream?" She was disappointed to see the room empty, but she quickly perked herself back up by thinking to herself, "They must be having one of those sisterly bonds. They get along so well."

Upstairs, Bonnie was quietly snuck up to Connie and Lonnie's room, which has since been converted into a guest room, though still had some of the essentials for young women like her sisters, like a bed and a vanity. Bonnie peeked her invisible head into the room seeing Lonnie, as expected, in front of the vanity reapplying eyeliner and Connie simply lying back on the bed. Bonnie crept in while listening in on their conversation.

"Hey, Connie," Lonnie said, "do you think we're too hard on Bonnie?"

"Now that you mention it," Connie began to answer, "with everything we put her through, I almost feel sorry for her." As Bonnie's heart began to soften at their comment, her sisters simultaneously reminded each other, "_Almost_!" As her sisters laughed hysterically, Bonnie balled her fist furiously, confirming that they do indeed talk trash about her behind her back.

She crept up to Connie on the bed, while Lonnie asked, "Which rouge do you think I should try? Sunset orange or spring carnation?"

"You'll look good in either," Connie assured. Connie suddenly felt a strange presence wash over her, as if she was told to give her body a break as Bonnie overshadowed her and made her say, "But neither will cover up that hideous mole."

Bonnie jumped out of Connie's body as soon as she heard Lonnie gasp in shock. Lonnie turned around to her sister and whiningly reminded, "It's a beauty mark!" as she covered up the mole just above the right side of her lips with her hands.

Connie was in a bit of a daze and said, "Unh, what?"

"Don't deny it!" Lonnie said. "You made fun of my beauty mark!"

"Lonnie, I don't know what you're talking about," Connie honestly answered, sitting herself back up to see if that would help her daze.

Lonnie grunted and reminded, "You're lucky you're my favorite sister, otherwise I'd have something to say about that." That prompted Bonnie to quickly move over to Lonnie, overshadowing her and forcing her to go, "Like how I can find those same earrings you have on in a nursery sand box."

"Oh, you did _not_ just slam my earrings!" Connie said, shooting up off the bed.

Lonnie shook her head, feeling the same daze that Connie did, and responded, "I did?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Connie accused. She tugged at her earlobe and pointed as her polished stone earring, angrily questioning, "Does _this_ look like it came from a nursery sand box?!"

"Connie, let's just calm down," Lonnie reasoned. "You said something at me, I _apparently_ said something at you, let's just call it even."

"Okay, fine," Connie agreed, still slightly livid. Bonnie didn't see a point for this to end, so she overshadowed Connie again and made her tell Lonnie, "And I'm sorry for accusing you of playing dumb. I know it comes naturally for you."

Bonnie quickly jumped out of Connie's body to avoid Lonnie's wrath. "Oh, yeah?!" Lonnie furiously said, taking great offense. "Well you're just a nerdy little bookworm!"

Connie was completely shocked, claiming, "That was uncalled for! What did I do to deserve that?!"

"Oh, _very_ funny," Lonnie said. "First I 'play dumb,' now you play play dumb. Maybe it would be better for the both of us if you get out of here. Now!"

"Fine!" Connie said, turning to leave the room in a huff.

Bonnie was having too much fun with these two and decided to further fan the flames. When Lonnie wasn't looking, she took her mascara tube. Before Connie could make it to the stairs, Bonnie threw it at her and perfectly nailed her in the back of the head. Connie stopped dead in her tracks turned around on the floor, and saw the evidence at her feet. She picked up the tube and marched back to the guest room.

Lonnie, still making herself up, was annoyed to see Connie come back. "What?" she said.

Connie slammed the mascara tube on the vanity desk and said to her, "I thought I should give you this back and remind you to fix up those split ends."

"How did you-" Lonnie was just about to question how Connie got her mascara, but her own vanity got the best of her as she checked her hair in the mirror. Not seeing anything out of place, she asked, "What split ends?"

Connie then grabbed Lonnie by the hair and furiously answered, "_These_ split ends!" Lonnie gave a pain-stricken yelp and retaliated by grabbing at Connie's hair. Their struggle landed them on the bed, rolling on top of one another, grabbing at each other's hair and clothes, and calling each other names in between pained screams.

The action was causing a mighty ruckus. Mighty enough to get Mrs. Rockwaller's attention and send her rushing up to the guest room. What she saw, she couldn't believe. Her two eldest daughters fighting like a pair of school children. "Ladies!" she screamed, causing the two to stop right where they were. "Is this really how you think grown women like yourselves should be acting?!" Mrs. Rockwaller was extremely distressed as she continued, "You know, after all my years of parenting, I never thought I would ever find myself saying this... But why can't you two be more like your sister?!" She went back downstairs, upset and ashamed. Connie and Lonnie, putting their new found differences aside, couldn't help but feel sad for her.

Suddenly, they saw the now visible Bonnie walk through the doorway. She had a sly smile on her face as she commented, "Yeah, why _can't_ you be more like me?" She flicked her hair back as she walked down the hallway downstairs, leaving her sisters dumbstruck.

* * *

Nothing like a little comedic filler, eh? I bet you were all like, "Whoa, Bonnie's jumping out of a jet, wonder what she's gonna do from here," and were all like, "A visit home?!" Don't worry, the extent of the Seniors' plans will be revealed next chapter.


	7. Bonnie's Debut

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Danny Phantom. All mentioned characters are property of Disney and Nickelodeon.

* * *

Phantasma

* * *

Chapter 7: Bonnie's Debut

* * *

"You are at the Middleton bank, yes?" Junior asked Bonnie via the jet's phone.

"On the outside at the back," Bonnie answered. "Trying not to be seen, just as you recommended."

"Oh, good!" Junior said, full of giddiness. "Just wait until the right moment and you'll be outshining Kim Possible in no time!"

"And it's long overdue, if you ask me," Bonnie said.

"Go knock them dead, my little fantasma," Junior said, ending his conversation with a smooching noise. After he hung up, he went to, more or less, the jet's war room where Vlad and Senior were waiting patiently for him.

"Now that Junior's here," Vlad said, "perhaps you'd like to tell me what you have in store for young Bonnie?"

"The plan is actually quite simple," Senior explained. "My son and I have set up a crime for Bonnie to foil. Once she succeeds and gets get her name out to the world, she will officially be Kim Possible's competition!"

"And let's be honest," Junior added, "who would you rather have fix your problems? A super-powered girl, or a not super-powered girl with a bumbling sidekick?"

"Hmm, sounds interesting, I suppose," Vlad commented. "Where does world conquest come in? And if we're going to be partners, I want the northern hemisphere."

"First, you will get the _western_ hemisphere," Senior haggled. "Second, that plan will come in due time. Once Bonnie has completely eclipsed Kim in popularity, that is when we will hold the world hostage."

"And does Bonnie know about this world conquest part?" Vlad asked.

"Of course not!" Junior had to mention. "She's told me she's helped Kim Possible several times before. She might get one of those... consciences." Junior gulped at the mere mention of the word. "She might turn against us! We can't risk that!"

"Junior thought that up," Senior added, proud to say that his son was thinking like a villain.

"So if she does betray us?" Vlad asked.

"You didn't teach her _everything_ you know, did you?" Senior slyly asked.

Vlad's eyes widened, seeing where Senior was getting at. "Well, when the student challenges the teacher..."

Junior gulped at how sinister Vlad sounded. "You're not going to..."

"Oh, of course not!" Vlad said. "She will regret ever becoming half-ghost, but I won't do _that_ to her." As Junior gave a sigh of relief, Vlad quickly asked, "One more thing. This prepared crime, does criminal know you're sending a hero in?"

"I knew I was forgetting something," Senior remembered, snapping his fingers. "Junior, get Killigan on the phone and tell him to go easy on her."

"No, don't," Vlad ordered. "If Bonnie wants to make a name for herself, then this Killigan person will have to give all he's got at her."

"A very smart decision, Vlad," Senior commented.

"I just hope it's the right one," Junior said, sounding worried. "If anything happened to my Bonnie, I don't know what I'd do."

"Relax, Junior," Vlad said in an attempt to ease Junior's nerves. "Don't forget who trained her."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the home local Middleton celebrity and world renowned freelance agent Kim Possible, Kim was in the family kitchen, looking through college brochure after college brochure to see which college would be right for her. Having saved the world countless times, Kim was the hottest student on the market.

"Come on, KP!" Her sidekick-slash-boyfriend Ron Stoppable moaned. "How hard can it be to find a college?"

"Way beyond all comprehension, Ron," Kim answered. "Take a look at this one in Connecticut. It has no science lab! And this one in Tokyo. They have a sports program, but the cheer leading uniforms are gagtastic! Besides, I don't see you looking through any brochures."

"I'll just take whatever college you take, Kim," Ron assured. "There's no way any college could turn down this power duo!"

"Mmm-hmm!" a little voice squeaked out from the pocket of Ron's cargo pants. Ron noticed his pet naked mole rat, Rufus, looking annoyed at him with his arms folded.

"My mistake, power _trio_," Ron corrected, leading to squeaks of approval from Rufus.

"Well do you think you can actually help me look through all of these?" Kim asked, motioning to the mountain of brochures on the table.

"Kim, let's be honest," Ron stated, "you're a much better decision maker than me. It's for the best I sit this out."

Kim rolled her eyes and sighed, "Typical Ron." Looking through another brochure, Kim liked what she saw, expressing it by saying, "This one's nice. What do you think, Ron?"

Ron looked at the brochure for all of a half-second, heavily rejecting it by saying, "No, no way, not a chance, their mascot's a MONKEY!"

"But I thought you were over your fear of monkeys," Kim said.

"I am," Ron reminded. "That doesn't mean I have to like them." Their work and conversation was interrupted by a familiar chime. Ron started getting giddy, saying, "Boop-boop-bee-boop? I love the boop-boop-bee-boop!"

Kim answered her Kimmuticator seeing the face of Wade Load, the twelve-year-old super genius who runs her website. "Sitch me in, Wade."

"We just got a hit from the website," Wade informed, "but there's something off about it."

"Wade, we've handled plenty of off things," Kim felt she had to remind. "What could make this any different?"

"It's a hostage situation at the Middleton Bank," Wade said. "Like a robbery gone awry."

"Wow, really?" Ron reacted, sounding uninterested. "A botched bank heist isn't exactly Kim-level emergency. What with the whole world saving thing."

"That's not what sets me off," Wade continued. "The robber is Duff Killigan."

"Duff Killigan?" Kim said, just as perplexed as Wade. "Why would the world's deadliest golfer rob a bank? It doesn't seem like him."

"You're right," Ron agreed, "where's the motive?" Suddenly, a light lit up in Ron's head, causing him to hypothesize, "Maybe he's trying to steal all that money in an attempt to buy all the world's golf courses! Or the bank has a diamond vault and he needs the diamonds to power up a laser that'll turn the entire world into a giant sand pit!"

"There's only one way to find out," Kim said. She lept out of her chair and called, "Suit up, Ron! We have a bogey on our hands!"

* * *

"Killigan, this is your final warning!" the Middleton police chief shouted through his megaphone. "Surrender the hostages, and we won't have to take extreme measures!"

The Middleton bank was surrounded by police cars, SWAT teams, and various other vehicles of concerned relatives of the hostages. It had taken a few moments for a response as the air seemed to grow deathly still. Suddenly, a sound. A frighteningly familiar sound. The thwackk of iron against gutta-percha wood, followed by a remote beeping. "EVERYBODY DOWN!!" the chief said, as he took cover from a golf ball flying through the long broken glass door towards one of the SWAT vans. The ball exploded on impact with the ground, sending the van flying several feet in the air inside the resulting fireball.

Inside the bank, a portly Scottish man (as if his kilt and Balmoral bonnet didn't point it out) was laughing up a storm after his last hit. "How do ye like that, MPD?!" Duff Killigan, the world's deadliest golfer, taunted. "There's plenty more where that came from!" Killigan cackled again, but stopped midway as he turned to his hostages and asked, "Oh, come on, now! A shot that great and I don't even get a golf clap out of it?" The hostages immediately responded, lightly smacking their closed fingers against their opposite palms, hoping not to get on the bad side of the notoriously short-tempered Scot.

As the people on the outside cleaned up the aftermath of Killigan's last shot, Killigan paced around the bank floor, running out of patience. He was never one to rob banks, as he preferred to hold chief science laboratories hostage and occasionally act as hired help. Banks seemed beneath him, but Señor Senior, Sr. had asked him personally to do this for him, saying it would be worth his while. "Senior better hold his end of the deal," Killigan said to himself.

He decided it would be better for him to pass time with the police outside by hitting some more exploding golf balls at them. He dropped out his golf ball, swung back his wedge, and telegraphed his incoming bomb with the traditional shout of, "FORE!!!" But before he could get the swing out, the ball exploded where it stood, sending Killigan several feet back.

He shook his head stunned, thinking the premature explosion may have been a malfunction. "Ahem," a young female voice said behind him. He turned around to see no one on the ground, but as he looked around the space, he saw a young woman hovering several feet above the floor. She was a strange looking girl, with her glowing body, glowing green eyes, and white and black hair. Her hands suddenly sparked with a green glow and her voice contained an eerie echo as she spoke, "I see you're a little teed off about this whole thing going wrong, so let's just get this over with."

"Oh, very funny, wee lass," Killigan said to Bonnie. "Using golf puns in a situation such as this."

"Wait," Bonnie said, her hands extinguishing. "There was a golf pun in there?"

"Aye," Killigan said, pulling a handful of tees out of his sporran. "These are tees."

"And I said-" Bonnie said. She spun back around, furious at herself as she said, "Ugh, I told myself I wouldn't make any more stupid puns!"

Having turned her back at the enemy, Killigan threw the tees at Bonnie, which stuck into her back. She gave out a pained yelp, which was followed by a pained grunt as a surge of electricity shot through her. She went down and hit the floor with a very satisfying thud for Killigan. Half-conscious, Bonnie groaned, "Being super hurts."

Killigan cackled again, saying to Bonnie, "I have to thank ye for testing out me new tazer tees, but with the whole hovering and glowing, I mistook ye for a threat! If anything, ye just served as a warm-up until that Possible lass shows up!"

Just as last time someone spoke down at her, Bonnie's anger drove her back to her feet only to be greeted by another electric jolt. Bonnie willed herself to stay conscious as she became intangible so the tees would fall off of her. Her hands glowed green again, as she said to Killigan, "You wanna say that to me again?"

"Alright," Killigan said, "I'll say it slowly so it has time to pass through your hollow head. You-" Bonnie didn't even let her finish his sentence after that insult, blasting him square in the gut, sending him several feet back.

Killigan shook off the blast, telling Bonnie, "So, ye like to play hardball, eh?" He pulled more exploding golf balls out of his sporran and said, "To bad you're playing with a golfer!" He dropped the balls on the ground and immediately got to work with his wedge, smacking ball after ball at Bonnie. Bonnie protected herself with an ectoplasmic energy shield, which the balls exploded on top of without doing any damage to her. Seeing her able to do something like that, Killigan whined, "No fair!"

"In case you haven't noticed," Bonnie said lifting the shield and preparing another energy blast, "I'm not your basic average girl." She then moved forward as she threw a barrage of energy blasts at Killigan, which he effectively swatted away with his wedge. The deflected shots hit various parts of the bank, causing several pieces of the wall to explode and the hostages covering their heads in cower. Bonnie, not even noticing the hostages, continued moving towards Killigan until the two were only inches away from each other.

Now in close combat range, Killigan began swinging his wedge like a broadsword. His efforts proved useless, as Bonnie was able to nimbly dodge every swing. Killigan's efforts were further proven in vain when Bonnie caught the club in her hand and bent it up. Killigan gasped in horror, followed by a furious, "You broke my wedge!"

Bonnie flew up in the air, taking the golf club and the firm-gripped Killigan with her. She then added, "That's not the only thing I'm going to break!" She then spun around and around, like an athlete would at the hammer throw. Killigan, still not letting go, gave sporadic yelps at each revolution until he was released out the door with a trailing scream.

When Killigan landed outside, he was surrounded by police who all lept on top of him to make sure he didn't get away.

Back inside the bank, the hostages were applauding and cheering at their hero. Bonnie touched ground and turned to the crowd, absorbing the spotlight they were handing her on a silver platter.

* * *

"Or maybe he needs the money to build a giant amplifier that'll blare annoying bagpipe music around the world until his demands are met!" Ron suggested.

As Kim and Ron finally pulled up to the bank in their mission car (a tricked out Roth S.L. coupe, known commonly as the Sloth model), the two leaped out ready for action. Kim, garbed in a form fitting purple tee, black flares (which she insists are_ not_ bell-bottoms), and a weapon holster, she looked on as her long red hair blew dynamically against the wind. Ron, in his traditional mission black long-sleeve tee and beige cargo pants, lept out with an incredibly goofy "kung-fu" pose, which Rufus poking out of his pants pocket in the same pose. As the two looked at the scene from afar, the notice a police car driving past them with its siren blaring. The three were shocked when they found out who was in the back seat. It was Duff Killigan!

"They caught Killigan?" Kim said, amazed.

"And without us?!" Ron said, rather upset about the whole deal. "But we're the only people we know that can take out Killigan! Who else could've done it?! ...not to undermine the fine men and women of the Middleton Police Department or anything."

"Maybe that," Kim said, pointing to all the news vans, news cameras, and flashbulbs. It looked like an interview was taking place, as she could vaguely see someone in the middle of all the fiasco. Kim couldn't quite see the person in the middle and had to wonder aloud, "Who _is_ that?"

"From the looks of it," Ron said, positioned on the top of the Sloth to get a better look, "some sort of fit white-haired lady." As soon as he made his conclusion, the figure lept into the air and flew over Kim and Ron's heads. Both were in awe at what they had seen, with Ron adding, "So fit that she can fly! What was that?!"

Rufus hid back in Ron's pocket, going, "Hmmn, spooky!"

"I think that person was some sort of..." Kim said, having trouble finding the right word before finally settling with, "superhero."

"Like the good, peaceful, and understanding superhero," Ron questioned, "or the the 'stay off my parts or I'll blast ya' superhero?"

"I can't really say," Kim said, getting back into the car. "Let's just hope she can stay on our side."

As Ron got in and as Kim started the engine, a police officer, who had recognized the car's hot pink color, called out, "Hey! You're Kim Possible, right?!" He stopped at the driver's side window and said to her. He was still excited about what had just took place, and it showed in the way he said, "Oh, man, you should've been here!"

"Yeah, I should have," Kim said, a little sore about missing a call to action. "Don't remind me." She turned her car around to head back to her neighborhood. Maybe she could figure things out from home.

* * *

Well, there's Kim for all you patiently waiting. If you're looking for Danny, you'll have to wait a lot longer. This story is more set in the Kim universe than the Danny one. Be sure to leave those reviews, as I love reading them.


	8. Meet Phantasma

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Danny Phantom. All mentioned characters are property of Disney and Nickelodeon.

* * *

Phantasma

* * *

Chapter 8: Meet Phantasma

* * *

Having dropped Ron back to his house, Kim returned to her place for some relaxation. With her father working at the space center, her mother called in to remove a brain tumor, and her younger brothers (twins she affectionately calls "the tweebs") at soccer practice, she finally has some time to herself. Like any fresh out of high school student with maintained teenage habits, the first thing she does is park herself on the couch and grab the remote. Surely there must be something on the television.

As if by pure happenstance, the first channel that shows up is a local news channel covering the foiled robbery she didn't foil. As if she needed any more salt in the wounds.

"-robbery that evolved into a hostage situation," the news anchor said as Kim turn the TV on, surprised that the report had just started, "has been foiled by a mysterious super being. She calls herself 'Phantasma,' and the crowd seems to lover her." The news report then showed various interviews with hostages and witnesses.

"She had these, you know, energy things coming out of her hands and... it was awesome."

"Yeah, that golfer dude, he didn't stand a chance at all."

"I was kinda expecting Kim Possible to show up, but whatever saves my hide, I'll take it."

"Our crew at the scene were able to catch up to the new city hero for an interview," the anchor said as the TV showed this Phantasma person with plenty of microphones and flashbulbs around her. Kim was surprised to finally see what she looked like, as she only got less than a glimpse when she saw her fly away. She was actually very young, probably her age, and really pretty. She had thought someone who could take out Duff Killigan single-handedly would be more experienced looking. And she did envy her sense of fashion. How Kim wished she could pull off gloves that long.

"Well, of course it was easy," Phantasma said. "The guy's a golfer! The only way this would've been easier is if he was a race car driver." She laughed, and Kim had to admit, the joke was clever. She continued, "Anyway, I have my own website launching soon. It's called Phantasma-dot-com, it's spelled with a 'p-h,' not an 'f,' make sure you get that right. I'll be available for any emergency. You know, some people say they can do anything, but I can do everything."

Kim shot up at that statement, think exactly what the news anchor would say next. "Whoa, now. Could this be a call out at Kim Possible? I suppose only time-" Kim shut off the TV, knowing how the reporter would end the story.

"What is she trying to do? Compete with me?" Kim complained.

"Certainly am, Possible." Kim was startled by the voice from behind her. It turned out that the voice came from the person she just saw on the TV. She continued, "By the way, we haven't met. I'm Phantasma."

As Phantasma extended her hand for a shake, Kim had to know, "How do you know where I live?"

"Please, you're Kim Possible," Phantasma said. "Everyone knows where you live. Now are you gonna shake my hand or be all snooty on me?"

"Okay, fine," Kim said, finally reaching to the strange girl's hand for a shake. The two hands met followed by a scornful pump. Kim continued, "It's kinda nice to know that Middleton has a new hero. I mean, I can't save it _and_ the rest of the world at once."

"Whoa, hold up," Phantasma said, pulling her hand away. "You think I'm just protecting this town? In case you haven't heard, I'm your new competition. I have a website and everything."

"Hold on a second," Kim stopped, finding things not adding up. "You're starting a website, getting your name out and everything just for the sole purpose of competing with me? Don't you think you want to start out small with something like, I don't know, babysitting?"

"Babysitting?" Phantasma spat, taking offense to the idea. "In case you haven't noticed, I can do this." Phantasma then took to the air, spinning gracefully as she had done so. She then ignited energy on her hands as she asked Kim, "Jealous much?"

Kim gave sarcastic impression, saying, "That's a neat trick. I'll be sure to call you if I need a magician for children's birthday parties. Do you like the name 'Skunk Hair the Magnificent?'"

Phantasma tried to come back with something else, but it only came out in frustrated grunts. She finally came back with, "I _will_ be bigger than you!" She then flew out of the Possible house through the roof.

Kim shook her head at what had just occurred, ending the whole scene with, "Weird." Just as she was about to retire to her bedroom, her Kimmunicator beeped. She answered, "What now, Wade?"

"Do you have another mission in you, Kim?" Wade asked.

"Have you read the news?" Kim responded. "Ron and I didn't exactly have a mission. Someone else stopped Killigan before we even got to the bank."

Wade did some typing up and guessed, "Team Impossible finally getting some action?"

"No," Kim corrected, "someone called Phantasma."

"That's Spanish for 'ghost,' isn't it?" Wade recalled, skimming through the story.

"Only you would know," Kim said. "I get the whole flying and move through walls thing, but since when could ghosts conjure up energy?"

"Well, I've read some things a while ago from this city called Amity-" Wade stopped mid-sentence after scrolling down to a picture of Phantasma. His eyes widened as he said, "You didn't say Phantasma was a she. Or that she was a real cutie."

"Mission, Wade!" Kim reminded.

"Oh, right," Wade said, snapping back to reality. "It's from Pop Pop Porter. His flash freezing cryovator's been stolen."

"Again?" Kim said, remembering the last time this happened. "Are the Seniors running out of tricks and recycling from their old playbook?"

"The only way to find out is with a proper investigation," Wade said. "Porter says the blimp should arrive at your place any second. I'll forward the message to Ron."

"No, Wade, don't," Kim stopped, predicting Ron's reaction from last time. "It's better he hears it from me."

* * *

After Bonnie was back in her room, she heard her cell phone ringing. Seeing the call was from Junior, her sour mood from her ordeal with Kim quickly brightened as she immediately said after answering, "Did you hear about what I did at the Middleton Bank?!"

"Read, saw, heard everything!" Junior said, just as giddy. "You were, and pardon my pun, super!"

"I know!" Bonnie said. "I even stopped at Kim's place to rub it in her face!"

"I bet she was furious," Junior guessed, "seeing her rival stop a crime before she could even set foot in the bank."

"Oh, I didn't tell her who I was," Bonnie said. "As much as I wanna see Kim squirm, I think I should stick with the whole secret identity thing. It was _so_ funny! She didn't even recognize me!"

"That _is_ funny!" Junior laughed agreeably. "I bet she was upset that she was outdone by a rookie."

"She totally was," Bonnie said, smiling. "I could see that miffed look on her face." She changed the subject by asking, "So, how's the website?"

"Vlad just launched it a minute ago," Junior updated, "with the 'p-h' in the name and everything!"

"Oh, thank you so much!" Bonnie had to thank. "Thank you for setting up the bank heist, having that golf guy lose to me and everything."

"Oh, here's the best part," Junior remembered. "We forgot to ask the golf guy to lose to you. I was worried at first, but then we saw the news stories and the streaming movies and-"

"Wait a minute," Bonnie interrupted, recalling what Junior said. "You didn't tell that golf guy to lose on purpose?"

"No," Junior corrected. With a nervous chuckle, he added, "We forgot."

"And I took tee-tazers in the back because he wanted to stop me," Bonnie further said, starting to get angry, "not to make a convincing show? Those _hurt_, Junior!"

"Don't get upset, my little Bonnie-cup," Junior said, trying to calm Bonnie down. "I just thought you'd be happy to know you stopped a villain all by yourself! Isn't that great?!"

Bonnie thought about it for a minute and said, "I guess." She then added, letting her temper slide, "But next time you set up a crime, get it right!" She hung up on Junior right after, not wanting to hear any more excuses.

As she lied down on her bed, she really thought of what had happened. Bonnie had just stopped a hostage situation. Sure, it was set up, but the criminal in charge was giving his all to try to stop her. That made her even more confident about stepping into the world of crime fighting. After a performance like that, she knew it was only a matter of time before she was at the top of the pyramid.

Speaking of pyramid, Bonnie sat upright on her bed, eying a picture hanging in her room. It was of the Middleton High School Cheer Squad, which both she and Kim were apart of. The picture showed the squad in a pyramid formation, with Kim standing and smiling high on top, as usual. Bonnie was on the second highest layer, not smiling, but sporting an annoyed frown as she looked up daggers at Kim.

Bonnie let out a menacing smirk as she pointed at the picture with her right index finger and fired a small ray at it. The ray hit the picture, resulting the faint pop of breaking glass and a fizzle of green smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal Kim's face had been burned away. Bonnie's finger was also smoking, as she blew the smoke from her finger, saying to the picture, "You're going down, Kimmy."


	9. The Big Chill

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Danny Phantom. All mentioned characters are property of Disney and Nickelodeon.

* * *

Phantasma

* * *

Chapter 9: The Big Chill

* * *

As the giant mini corn dog blimp touched down on Pop Pop Porter's Mini Corn Dog Factory, Kim was just finishing off on her encounter with Phantasma to Ron. "She actually tells me that the only reason she's in this hero thing is to compete with me," she said. "It just doesn't make sense to me. Heroes don't compete with each other!"

"Kim, you need to chillax," Ron said, laid back about the situation. "She stopped _one_ bank heist in _one_ city. She's not gonna catch on as big as she hopes to."

"I guess you're right," Kim took to realization.

As the two walked up to the factory doors, Pop Pop Porter, a portly old man dressed like a southern gentleman, met with them. "I'm so glad you two could be here to help me out again," he exclaimed.

"No big," Kim said.

"So, what's the dealio?" Ron asked. "Flash freezing cryovator stolen again?"

Kim had just remembered that she was supposed to fill Ron in on the subject. The last time Ron heard that news three years ago, he, a big fan of the product, became very emotional of the subject. Kim stammered for something to say, simply going with, "Ron, how did you-?"

"Thought it up as soon as I saw the blimp," Ron explained. "Since the Seniors exposed the the cryovator could be potentially used as a world threatening weapon, it was bound to happen again."

"Wow, I should've thought of that," Porter said. "You think I need to change the locks?"

"And a whole lot more," Kim added.

When the three walked into the factory, they were greeted by the sight of a conveyor belt covered with mini corn dogs. The belt led to an empty space that was surrounded by police tape, where the flash freezing cryovator once was. Rufus peeked his head out of Ron's pocket with a gasp horror. "No, Rufus," Ron stoically said, in an attempt to calm his rodent friend. "We were prepared for this." Ron kept a stone face that slowly broke down. He crept into heartbreak as he started crying, "And it's _still_ so sad to see!!!" He turned to Porter and cried on his shoulder, Rufus quickly following suit.

"He _loves_ your product," Kim reminded.

"I remember," Porter assured.

Leaving Ron and Rufus to their own troubles, Kim observed the crime scene. She stepped over the tape, hoping she could get another familiar scent like the last time this happened. The clue led her and Ron to the Seniors' lair, as the scent was an exclusive cologne for Junior. But this time there was no scent, leaving a whole new case for Kim. Just as she was about to inspect elsewhere, she caught a clue off the corner of her eye. It was barely visible, but when she angled her head just right, the factory's lighting highlighted a single hair. That one piece was all she needed as she activated the Kimmunicator on her wrist to open up a small scanner. As Wade's face appeared on screen, Kim picked up the hair and placed in on the scanner and said, "Wade, analyze this hair to see who it belongs to."

Wade began typing furiously at his keyboard as a light scanned under the sample Kim had placed. "Scan complete," Wade said a short time later. "It doesn't belong to anyone on watch. What it actually is is a genetically mutated dog hair. A dachshund, to be more accurate."

"Mutated dachshund hair," Kim thought to herself, before realizing, "Professor Dementor!"

"Bingo!" Wade approved.

"Why would Dementor want it?" Ron said, over his bout of sadness.

"When the Seniors last stole it," Kim recalled, "they converted it into a freeze ray to freeze the Billionaire's Club for kicking them out. I doubt Dementor would use it for petty revenge schemes."

"So," Ron thought, using his thinking muscle the hardest he could, "maybe Dementor wants to freeze the whole world so he can get back at everything at once! Or start a new ice age with it!"

"The second one definitely sound more like him," Kim said. She turned back to Wade and asked, "Wade, check all the weather sites for any significant climate change."

Wade once again checked all over the web and announced, "Reports are showing near-freezing temperatures on borders of France, Belgium, and Luxembourg. I'm looking at the satellitee feed now and I can see that there's a very steadily growing storm cloud emerging from Signal de Botrange, the highest point in Belgium. I'll call in some favors to get you there."

"Please and thank you," Kim said. She shut off her Kimmunicator and said, "Dress warm, Ron. We're heading to Belgium."

"Right on!" Ron said, following Kim. "Another Possible-Stoppable Euro trip!"

As the two rush back to the blimp outside, Porter called out, "Hurry back with it!" Finding himself alone in his factory, Porter went to his office, think aloud to himself, "I do hope they can make it." Porter closed the office door behind him, leaving himself alone at his desk with his office supplies.

* * *

Back at the Rockwaller residence, Bonnie was finishing reframing her cheerleading picture after breaking the glass the last time. She didn't bother replacing the picture with Kim's head destroyed. Seeing the finished product, Bonnie rubbed her chin in critique and told herself, "It looks better that way." Admiring the "new" piece, her cell phone rang. Seeing her boyfriend was on the receiving end, she answered with a simple, "Yeah?"

"Bonnie!" Junior said, ready the burst with excitement. "The website got a hit!"

"It did?!" Bonnie said, her mood brightening. "That's super!"

"Ah, a hero pun!" Junior noticed.

"Yeah, remind me to hit myself later," she said, adding, "I'll be right back with you!" and rushed out of her room to the stairway. On her way out the door, she called out, "Mom, I'm gonna hang out at the mall! Be back in a few!"

On her front porch, the shifted to her ghost form and took flight. Riding the sky, Bonnie continued her conversation with Junior, asking, "So where am I heading? Rome? Paris? Rio?"

* * *

Thousands of feet above Belgium, a small aircraft was flying in the ever chilled skies. The aircraft, usually used for carrying skydivers to their next thrill ride, was instead carrying two freelance agents and their molerat pet.

"Thanks again for the lift, Jean-Paul," Kim thanked, like she always did.

"It eez no problem, Kim Possible!" the French pilot said. "I owe you for 'alping me land zat passenger airplane last year. You actually inspired me to become a pilot myself!"

"No big," Kim said. "So, how long til we reach the epicenter?"

"We should be arriving at Signal de Botrange in just a moment," Jean-Paul said. And sure enough, they encountered a brilliant blue beam coming out of a large metal dome atop a brick tower. Jean-Paul gasped and called, "Sacrebleu! Zey've taken over zee Baltia Tower!"

"And if we don't act fast," Kim mentioned, "that's not the only thing Professor Dementor's gonna be taking over." She then left the cockpit to meet with Ron in the diver's waiting room. She asked him over the roar of the rushing air, "You ready, Ron?!"

"You know," Ron said, "for the highest point in Belgium being only a half-mile high, it's kinda hard to remember that a half-mile is still really high up!"

"Chickening out already Ron?!" Kim playfully asked."

"No!" Ron defended himself with. "I'll save my chickening out for when Dementor sends his henchmen at me, thank you very much!"

"Good enough!" Kim said, followed by her jumping out of the plane.

"Hey! KP! Wait up!" Ron said, quickly following suit.

In the steadily freezing sky, Kim was diving head-first at Dementor's lair, her eyes focused on an imaginary bullseye. Slightly higher, Ron was struggling to find his balance, flailing and screaming all the way down. Slightly higher still, though not necessarily unordinary in the life of Kim Possible, Rufus was taking the skydiving more seriously, with his own little parachute, helmet, and strapped to a board strapped to his feet. He did spins, flips, and tricks, as he playfully called out, "Booyah!"

* * *

Back in Middleton, a little girl was looking up a tree as a humble citizen, at least that's what she assumed, was helping her get her kitty out of a tree. "Be careful, Miss Phantasma!" the girl said. "Snowy's doesn't like strangers!"

Bonnie, balanced on the tree, was telling herself, "I have super powers, I stop a bank heist, and all of a sudden, I'm reduced to cats out of trees? I am _so_ much better than this!" Bonnie steadily crawled along the branch and reached out for the white cat, who scratched at her hand and hissed at her. Bonnie withdrew after contact, suddenly getting angry. "You scratched the wrong girl," she said through gritted teeth.

A brawl ensued in the tree, shaking the canopy to the sounds of angry cat cries and Bonnie with her own cries of pain. Most would consider it comical, but after it had gone on long enough, Bonnie returned to the grass, landing next to the little girl. She then screamed up the tree, "You just earned the hard way down!" She then fired a beam along the base of the tree, stopping at three quarters along the trunk. She then used one hand to shove it down, leaving the cat up to fate. Fortunately, the cat did survive, as it ran out of the tree and lept into its owner's arms. While the cat was clearly shaken, Bonnie delivered the little girl the brighter side of the situation by telling her, albeit in a still angry and frustrated manner, "There! The tree's down! Now your cat can't get stuck up it anymore!"

The little girl looked up at Bonnie with a mad look on her face, telling her, "You're a mean lady!" and stormed back to her house.

Bonnie let out a frustrated sigh and pulled her cell phone out to call up Junior. Junior answered with a romantic sounding, "What is it m sweet ghostly flower?"

"The next time the site gets a mission," Bonnie warned, "actually check the mission first to see if it's WORTH MY TIME!!!" She slammed her phone closed and took off for home, still embarrassed to even think of what had just happened.

* * *

Back in Belgium, Kim and Ron were looking for some sort of way to enter Professor Dementor's lair. After finally finding an air vent they could crawl through, Kim's wrist Kimmunicator beeped. She answered while dropping in the vent, "What now, Wade?"

"I just got an update about Duff Killigan," Wade informed.

"Ugh, for crying out loud," Ron said, trailing Kim, "villains break out of jail all the time, Wade. This is _not_ news!"

"He didn't break out," Wade corrected. "He actually posted his own bail."

"Wait, wait, wait, WAIT!" Ron stammered. "Killigan actually posted his own bail?! HE HAD A BAIL TO POST?!?"

"But that doesn't make any sense," Kim noted, saying what everyone else was thinking. "If Duff Killigan had that kind of money, why would he even rob a bank to begin with?"

"That's the question everyone's asking," Wade said. "I'll keep you informed if anything comes up."

"Wade, while I have you online," Kim said, "is it possible for you to run a scan on Dementor's lair?"

"Just let me hack into a few satellites," Wade said, explaining his progress while Kim kicked down an air vent, allowing her and Ron to drop into the hallway below them, "...and done. In the ventilation system, the avoid the first opening you see."

"Ooh, um," Ron said, remembering what had just happened. "We kinda already did that."

"You did?!" Wade panicked. "Get out of there! It's a trap!"

Just as Wade issued his warning, a steel plate sealed the vent Kim and Ron dropped from, blocking their only known exit. To make matters worse, a strange purple gas started to fill the room. Kim turned to her Kimmunicator, informing Wade while trying not to breathe in the gas, "Our only exit's been sealed! And room filling up with this knock out gas!"

"Move to your right!" Wade said, rushing as time was of the essence. "There should be a hidden door somewhere in that area."

Kim and Ron hurried down the hallway, searching for the hidden door. Ron's lungs giving out first, he began to enter a coughing fit, and complained, "I don't see it!"

"The door's hidden," Kim said, followed by a short coughing spurt and, "it wasn't designed to be seen!"

Kim and Ron had been rushing to find that door for what seemed like too long, until Wade chimed in, "You guys are right at the area. Search for something along the outer wall."

Kim felt against the wall, coughing up a fit as she heard a disheartening thud. She turned around to see Ron had succumbed to the gas, as had Rufus, who rolled out of Ron's pocket and gave out a squeaking hack, followed by, "Night night..."

Kim then furiously pounded at the wall, hoping she could hit some sort of switch, but she was getting too light headed to carry on. Her world suddenly went black as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Kim's Kimmunicator was still active, and all Wade could do was try to coax Kim back up. "Kim! Get up!" Wade uselessly urged. "You have to stay awake Kim! This is life or death!"

Just then, the wall Kim had just been banging on slid open, as a well built figure stepped in. His face, usually kept secret with a helmet, was further hidden under a gas mask. Professor Dementor took the Kimmunicator off of Kim's wrist and addressed to Wade in his distinguishable German accent, "I'm so sorry, but Fräulein Possible is a little tied up at the moment. Perhaps you should try again after the vorld is mine!" He then threw the Kimmunicator on the ground and stomped on it, crushing it and ending any further contact with Wade.

After taking his foot off the crushed device, Dementor looked at his bounty and said, "Looks like I have the upper hand this time!" Glad to see no response from the hero, he let out a villainous laugh, then saying to himself, "Oh, the classics. They alvays seem to work, don't they?"

* * *

And that end this chapter. For the first bit, I tried to write it so it would look like Pop Pop Porter would contact Phantasma when Kim was gone. If any of you assumed that and got a good kick out of the outcome, mission accomplished. Also glad to get a traditional KP element or two in there.


	10. Honor Among Heroes

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Danny Phantom. All mentioned characters are property of Disney and Nickelodeon.

* * *

Phantasma

* * *

Chapter 10: Honor Among Heroes

* * *

As Kim slowly came back to consciousness, the first thing she noticed was that she was in a different room then before, thankfully gas free. She got back to her feet, slightly dizzy, and immediately noticed her feet were cold. She looked down to notice her shoes missing on the steel floor. Further inspection found all her equipment was missing, too. Her Kimmunicator, her grappling hook, everything! She also noticed a strange device attached to her ankle with a blinking green light.

After she was done expecting herself, she looked around the room and noticed a water tank with shark fins circling around it. From experience, Kim knew that if there was a shark tank, there was something of value above it. She looked up and saw Ron on an elevated platform locked in a steel clasp, also without shoes. He too was just starting to gain consciousness. Instinctively, Kim called, "Ron!" and attempted to rescue him, but she was quickly interrupted by the flashing on of a giant monitor.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Fräulein Possible," Professor Dementor spoke through the monitor. "I'm sure you've noticed the device wrapped around your ankle?"

"Yeah," Kim said, "and I've also noticed we're without shoes..."

"I'll get to that," Dementor mentioned. "But look around you." Kim did look around and noticed she was standing on the inside of a glowing red circle. Dementor continued, "If you take one step outside of that that circle, your precious little sidekick vill be dropped in to the tank below him und vill become the dinner of my genetically enhanced dachshund-headed sharks!" As if on cue, the source of the fins lept out of the water. Sure enough, they were large sharks with the furry heads of dachshunds, and the combining of the species was further defined with the shark bodies being comically elongated.

"Oh, that is just wrong!" Ron said.

"I have also done the same thing with your own little freak of nature," Dementor said, motioning to another side of the room.

Sure enough, Rufus was in the same predicament as Kim, in a glowing red circle with a device around his tiny hind leg. He squeaked out a displeased, "Hey," taking offense to being called a freak.

"I have also stripped you of your gadgets und gizmos to make your escape that much more difficult!" Dementor proudly exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's fine and dandy," Ron said, "but why did you take our shoes? It's just, I dunno, unconventional."

"Don't think I haven't seen all of those super secret agent films," Dementor said. "Those people using their shoes und hats to hit things out of their reach und save the day. It's an embarrassment to the supervillain name!"

"Well, at least he does his homework," Ron complimented the evil genius.

"Now you two shall sit helplessly as the vorld vill freeze over under my hand!" Dementor cried. He then slyly added, "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Kim asked, agreeing to hear Dementor out.

"I vill let your sidekick go free," Dementor bargained, "und maybe, _just maybe_, stop freezing the vorld if you give me your battle suit!"

"Never!" Kim immediately rejected. Kim used a special battle suit for especially dangerous missions, and it granted her a great deal of power. Dementor had been trying to get his hands on it ever since he experienced the suit firsthand, yet it always eluded him.

"Oh, come on!" Dementor pleaded. "Not even the blueprints?"

"Forget it, Dementor!" Kim said, making her point clear. "I don't know what you plan on doing with the battle suit, but I don't intend to find out!"

"Fine then!" Dementor angrily spat. "Before the vorld freezes over, I'll be sure to let it know that it vas because Kim Possible couldn't comply to a simple exchange! THIS VILL ALL BE ON _YOUR_ HEAD!!!" And the monitor blanked out.

Now that they were to themselves, they had time to analyze their situation. "Okay, this is a fairly simple," Kim said. "We just have to find a way for me to cross the circle without you going into the tank. Easy enough."

"Yeah, we've been in worse situations before," Ron agreed. "I mean there's a lot of things worse than me being hung up on a platform while you're a hundred feet away and I drop to most certain doom if you step outside a barrier with everything that can possibly help me being way out of arm's reach."

"Such as?" Kim asked.

"Well, I can't name any right now," Ron said right away, "but there are some." While in conversation, Ron noticed that neither he nor Kim had to raise each other's voice to hear each other, to which he complimented, "Wow, the acoustics in this room are incredible!"

"Wait a minute!" Kim suddenly remembered. "Ron, try to use your mystical monkey powers."

"Oh, right!" Ron remembered as well. "I always forget I have that!" Ron then closed his eyes, as if entering a trance.

A few years ago, Ron was bestowed the mystical monkey powers from ancient Cambodian artifacts so he could combat the evil kung-fu master Monkey Fist. While his powers mostly remained dormant, he was able to call them up to stop an alien invasion from taking over the world. Surely he could use his powers to free himself, stop Dementor, return the cryovator, and be back home in time for dinner.

Ron dug deep, and with a mighty cry and a mighty push against his binding... nothing. Ron yelled again and pushed against the clamp harder, and it still did nothing. At this point, Ron was just trying to squirm out of the clamp. He finally gave up and excused, "I guess my monkey powers don't want to be used right now."

"That's great," Kim sighed. She then said, "Now what?"

"Okay, Kim, this may sound a little extreme," Ron suggested, "but the best thing I can come up with is for you to cross the barrier."

"What?!" Kim said, shocked that Ron would come up with such an idea. "Ron, you know I'm too far from you to get to you in time!"

"I know," Ron said. "But there's a chance that the increased danger will trigger my monkey powers and we can stop Dementor from there."

"Ron, you're the world to me!" Kim urged. "I can't risk losing you!"

"Oh, I'm _so_ glad you love me that much!" Ron said, alleviated that Kim rejected the idea. "But that still doesn't give us a whole lot of options."

"I have one," someone said from above. Kim, Ron, and Rufus looked up and from on top of a large computer console, Phantasma appeared, and seemed to be holding a tape recorder in her hand.

"Phantasma?!" Kim said, surprised. "How long have you been up there?"

"Forget how long she's been up there," Ron said, then pointed out, "why is she even here at all?"

"I showed up at about your whole sacrifice gagfest," Phantasma said. "Anyway, you two should be glad I even showed up."

"Yeah, so are you gonna get us out of this mess or what?" Ron asked, anxious to be free from his predicament.

"I will," Phantasma assured. "You just have to do something for me first."

"Phantasma," Kim impatiently said, "this isn't very heroic of you."

"It's not much," Phantasma said. "I just want you to say that I'm a better hero, no wait, a _way_ better hero than you."

"What?!" Kim said, outraged.

"Preferably in this tape recorded," Phantasma said, holding up her tape recorder.

"There's a mad man in this facility focused on freezing the world," Kim said, "and the only thing you care about is being better than me?"

"Did you just say there was a supervillian here?" Phantasma said, intrigued. "Well in that case, forget the tape recording. Taking out a mad man focused on freezing the world will get me _way_ more hits." She dropped her tape recorder to the floor, which shattered on impact, and took to the air, flying past Kim and Ron taunting, "Later, Possible!"

As soon as Phantasma flew through a nearby door, Kim attempted to go after her in an outrage, until Ron reminded her, "Kim! Kim! Barrier!"

Kim stopped just before her toes reached the red line, thankful that Ron was there to snap some sense into her. "Thanks, Ron," she said. "It's just that the first time I met her, she seemed so arrogant and selfish. I guess I can confirm my feelings over her now."

"Yeah, she is _not_ a nice lady," Ron said. "Let's just get over that and find a way out of this."

Pacing around her barless cell, Kim noticed the broken tape recorder. A new idea hatched, Kim removed her belt (for fashion more than function, naturally), and slid her body over the barrier, making sure her anklet stayed within the line.

"Kim, what are you doing?" Ron had to know.

"I'm trying to fish the broken tape recorder pieces," Kim said, whipping her belt with the heavier buckle end at the pieces. After she was successfully able to pull a piece in, she explained, "I think I can throw the pieces at one of the computers and either undo your clasp or deactivate mine or Rufus' anklet."

"Alright, way to go, KP!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cryovator control room, Professor Dementor's goons were making constant monitor on the status of the cryovator and its progress on freezing the world. "Professor," one updated, "satellites show that all of Belgium, the Netherlands, Luxembourg, and Denmark are at the mercy of your plan."

"Excellent!" Dementor shouted, pleased. He further ranted, "In it will be only hours before I have all of Europe in a new ice age, und in a matter of day, the entire vorld vill be complete frozen! Und best of all, KIM POSSIBLE IS POWERLESS TO STOP ME!!!"

"Kim Possible was powerless to begin with," a voice interrupted Dementor's rant. The mad professor turned around and saw a specter-like being hovering overhead. She continued, "Maybe you should fight some one with actual powers."

Dementor gasped and began to speak, "Vell, if it isn't... Um..." Dementor had been so used to Kim Possible being in this situation that he had to politely ask, "Who are you, exactly?"

Bonnie sighed and explained, "I'm Phantasma, the superhero that stopped a bank robbery and... ugh, saved a cat."

"Ha!" Dementor had to laugh. "You do two good deeds for one small town und you think you can step up to the big leagues of evil geniuses? Vat are you going to do to me? Disappear, sneak up behind me, und go 'boo?'"

"I wouldn't take me lightly, evil guy," Bonnie threatened.

"Oh, you shouldn't vorry about me," Dementor assured. "You should vorry about them! TAKE HER DOWN!!!" At that order, Dementor's goons upholstered their weapons and opened fire.

Bonnie quickly flew out of the way and retaliated with ecto blasts of her own, able to disarm several then swoop in for a finishing blow. She took out one goon with a rising uppercut then swooped back down to grab another one by the ankle. She swung the goon around and around in the air and then released him at two other henchmen, throwing him with enough force to send the others flying into a computer terminal and knock all three unconscious. She was just getting started.

* * *

Kim threw another broken tape recorder piece at a distant computer console. It hit the console, but nothing happened. "Just keep at it, KP!" Ron encouraged. "You're bound to do something!"

"I just hope the something will help us," Kim responded. Kim picked up another chunk and chucked it at the computer console again. At impact, she heard something beep. It didn't free Ron, and it didn't free her. She did hear a squeak of joy as she noticed Rufus was out of his anklet. "Rufus," she instinctively commanded, "go to that computer console and get us out of here!"

Rufus saluted with a quick, "Aye-aye!" and headed towards the computer console. After scurrying up the console, he observed all the buttons and levers. After seemingly pushing buttons at random, Kim's anklet finally fell off and the clamp trapping Ron finally opened up. After both got out of what was trapping them and a quick semi-mandatory hug, the two rushed over to a door to another room. At reaching the door, a keyboard folded out from it.

"I should've figured that there'd be a password system to this," Kim said. "If only I had my Kimmunicator to contact Wade."

"Try 'lederhosen,'" Ron suggested.

"'Lederhosen?'" Kim asked, puzzled.

"We'll, he's supposed to be German, right?" Ron hypothesized. "Maybe the password's something German related."

"It's better than nothing," Kim said, typing the word. She hit the enter key and was welcomed by a digitized voice saying, "Access denied."

"Okay, that's a no-go," Ron stated the obvious. "Try 'dachshund,' 'frankfurter,' 'oompa,' 'luftballoons...'"

* * *

"Vat are you fools doing?!" Dementor shouted, disappointed with his henchmen's performance against Bonnie. "Ground her! Knock her out! REMOVE HER FOOTWEAR!!!"

Bonnie kept herself above the ground in a battle against the last two remaining henchmen, using her dance skills from cheerleading and fourteen years of ballet to form a unique fighting style of her own. After skillfully weaving away from lumbering punches, she finished the fight with a spinning pirouette kick around both the henchmen's jaws, knocking them out cold.

Seeing his options limited, Dementor tried to escape to another section of his lair, preferably the room with the escape pods. His path was cut off when Bonnie suddenly appeared in front of him a grabbed him by his collar. She threatened, "You better tell me how to shut your machine off, or you're in for a world of hurt!"

Dementor laughed hysterically. "You really think you can beat information out of _me_?" he said. "My plan is already taking effect and you think I'll just give it up?! I vill tell you that the machine can be shut down by a code, but only _I_ know it. Unless you have some sort of special mind-reading power, the code stays with me und the vorld shall freeze!"

"Well, I guess there's only one thing to do then," Bonnie shrugged. She threw Dementor to the ground and ignited her hands.

"Vat are you doing?" Dementor asked. Bonnie then fired an energy beam at the cryovator and after a few seconds, it exploded and sent many pieces of debris all over the lab.

"I don't need a code to do that," Bonnie pointed out.

"HOW COULD YOU?!?" Dementor cried. "All the vork I had to do from stealing the machine, then converting it into a doomsday device by-"

"Hey, evil guy!" Bonnie interrupted. "When you wake up, tell the officials that Phantasma stopped you. 'Kay?"

"Vake up?" Dementor said. "Vat do you-" Bonnie knocked him out with a single super-strong punch in the face, sending him flying across the room. She then took a large heavy piece of the cryovator, lifting it like it was cardboard, and placed it on top of Dementor, pinning him so he can't escape when he wakes up. The mission done, Bonnie looked at her handiwork and said, "That was easy enough."

* * *

"Access denied," the computer voice said again.

"Ugh, what else could it be?!" Kim said losing her patience.

"I dunno," Ron said, "I ran out of German words at 'bratwurst.'"

"At this point, it gotta be something we least expect," Kim theorized. "What would a mad genius least expect to make his password?" Just then, a light went on in Kim's head and she went right back to the keyboard. After she hit enter...

"Access approved."

"Alright, KP!" Ron cried. "What'd you type in?"

"Password," Kim simply answered.

"Wow, it was that easy?"

As the door opened, the first thing she caught eye of was Phantasma flying down the hallway.

Phantasma stopped as soon as she noticed Kim on the other side of the door, then touch ground so to perhaps share some words with her. "Already taken care of," she proudly informed.

"You took down Dementor?" Kim asked, shocked.

"And did you find our gear?" Ron added. "And our shoes?"

"Yes and why would I?" Phantasma answered them both. "You know, regular bad guy/good guy stuff. He had his minions attack me, I knocked them out, I destroyed his machine, I knocked him-"

"Wait a minute," Ron had to interrupt. "You destroyed his machine? You destroyed the flash freezing cryovator?!?"

"Uh, yeah," Phantasma said without a care.

"How could you destroy the machine that locks in the flavors of sweet mini corn dog goodness?!"

"Do you always spaz out like this or-"

"SWEET MINI CORN DOG GOODNESS!!!" Ron exploded, now gaining a personal vendetta with the super being. "I've tried to be skeptical of you, Phantasma. I thought maybe you and us could team up on a few missions. But after a careless act like that, there's _no_ way I can-"

Phantasma cut Ron's rant by igniting her hand in front of his face and threatening, "Don't tempt me, Stoppable."

"Tempting?" Ron said, suddenly nervous and letting out short hysterical chuckles. "Who's tempting? I'm certainly not tempting. Kim, did you notice anyone was tempting? Because I certainly-"

"Just cram it already!" Phantasma had to interrupt. "I took out the bad guy, alright? You can go find your whatever now. I probably have another mission waiting for me already." With that, she took off and flew through the building's ceiling, leaving Kim and especially Ron with a bitter feeling.

"I see why you don't like her," Ron said.

"Yeah!" Rufus added, followed by him blowing a raspberry.

"Let's just get our stuff back," Kim suggested, going down the hallway.

As Kim and Ron entered Dementor's control room, they saw the damage that Phantasma had done to both Dementor, his men, and the cryovator. Rufus gave a frightened gasp at the scene of the destroyed flash freezer, to which Ron ensured, "Fear not, my naked friend. The person that did this will pay. And rest assured, she will pay dearly." After his stoic words, he continued to observe the room and then cheerfully noticed, "Hey, our shoes!"

"And our gear!" Kim added. She rushed over to and opened up the transparent containment center they were being stored in and immediately activated her Kimmunicator. "Come in, Wade!"

The Kimmunicator showed Wade at his computer, being glad to say, "Kim! I'm glad you're alright! So, did you stop Dementor?"

Kim hesitated to answer, but finally admitted, "Well, Dementor captured us, then that Phantasma showed up and took him out. She showed up right in front of us and didn't even try to help us!"

"Let's be fair," Ron said, putting his shoes back onto his freezing feet, "if she hadn't dropped that tape recorder, I'd probably be dachshund-head shark food by now."

"I just wanna know how she even got here," Kim pondered. "Do you think Pop Pop Porter contacted her, too?"

"He didn't," Wade said. There was a brief moment of awkward silence before Wade admitted, "I did."

"You what?!" Kim couldn't believe it. "But Wade, she's trying to compete with us!"

"Sorry, Kim," Wade tried to explain himself. "Desperate times called for desperate measures. I just asked her to save you, I didn't say _anything_ about stopping Dementor."

"Well," Kim said, "I guess as long as we're here, perhaps the authorities will assume Ron and I did the work and-"

"Kim!" Wade interrupted. "Are you suggesting that we take the credit for someone else's work? Isn't that a little out of character for you?"

"Phantasma wants a competition," Kim explained. "I'm just giving her one."

"Kim, you might want to take a look at this," Ron said, pointing to the slab of metal that Dementor was pinned underneath.

Kim came over and found herself surprised at what she saw. There was writing engraved into the metal that trapped Dementor, as if Phantasma was prepared for just what Kim had suggested. The words "Phantasma Was Here" were engraved in the debris, with the domain name "Phantasma(dot)com" written just beneath.

"So," Ron said, "about giving her that competition..."


	11. JG MIA

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Danny Phantom. All mentioned characters are property of Disney and Nickelodeon.

* * *

Phantasma

* * *

Chapter 11: JG MIA

* * *

It has been a week since Dementor had attempted to freeze the world with the cryovator. Areas affected had received no permanent ecological damage other than a lot of snow. Another area affected was the Phantasma(dot)com website. After news had spread out that the new superhero had single handedly stopped a mad genius from freezing the world, interest had suddenly sparked and Kim Possible had found herself a true competitor. While she was still getting missions, so was Phantasma, and she was looking to get through as many missions as she could to show her up.

In the meantime, she and Ron were out to lunch at their favorite eatery (mostly Ron's), the Bueno Nacho. While she was chatting it up with Wade over updates, Ron went up to the counter to order.

"Ned, my man!" Ron greeted the Bueno Nacho's manager (and seemingly sole employee). "Lemme have a-" Before Ron could complete his order, Ned placed a tray with two large tortilla bowls filled with meat, melted cheese, and tortilla chips. Ron looked at the serving oddly and asked, "Ned, what's this?"

"Two nacos," Ned plainly put. "Grande sized."

"Oh, I can see that," Ron said, "I just wanna know why you had them prepared."

"You've ordered this for the past I-don't-know-how-long."

"But Bueno Nacho has a strict-"

"Don't think I don't know the policy!" Ned burst. "Now just take the stupid nacos!"

Ron was taken aback by Ned's sudden outburst and simply responded, "Okay, then."

As Ron took the tray, Rufus popped out of his pocket and commented, "Push-y."

Meanwhile, Kim was speaking to Wade via her Kimmunicator. "So what's the latest on Phantasma?"

"Do you really want to know all of this, Kim?" Wade asked. "Your competitive side has always brought out the worst in you."

"You can be honest with me later, Wade," Kim brushed off. "Just give me the 4-1-1."

As Wade simply shrugged and searched his computer. After he found what he was asked to receive, he informed, "Phantasma was last seen yesterday in Oregon helping the FD put out a wildfire in the mountains. She was originally asked to save a downed helicopter that had crashed in an area that no one could get to. After she saved the pilot, she was asked to help put out the fire and, well, I guess this picture tells the rest of the story."

Wade then brought up a picture to display on the Kimmunicator of an aerial shot of Phantasma flying through the air carrying a large helibucket full of water over the fire. What was most curious was the look on her face. "Does she look..." Kim asked, looking for the right word before settling on, "irritated to you?"

"If I had to wager a guess," Wade said, "she probably thought she was just coming to save the pilot. The helping put out the fire bit must've been too spontaneous for her."

"Well, she shouldn't seem so irked about doing the fire department a great service," Kim griped.

"Eh, maybe the bucket was too heavy for her in that shot," Ron came up, apparently eavesdropping. He took a seat and continued, "Rookies. What're ya gonna do?"

"How much did you hear?" Kim said, shutting off her Kimmunicator.

"Just the picture," Ron answered. "You know, you really shouldn't try to pit yourself up against her. It-"

"Brings out the worst of me, I know," Kim finished. "It's just that after Dementor back in Belgium, I can't get my mind off of her. I mean, why would people even hire her? She's rude, self-centered, she exists for the whole purpose of bringing me down. I swear, it's like what Bonnie would be like if she had superpowers!"

"I don't like her either, Kim," Ron said. "The fact of the matter is that the world's got two people trying to protect it. I think that's how we should see this, not some sort of turf war."

Kim sighed and said, "I guess you're right. She just better hope that we don't run into each other again."

As Kim reached out for a chip in one of the nacos, thinking that a nice snack will calm her down, Ron slapped her hand away and loudly warned, "Don't touch that naco!"

"Ron!" Kim responded, understandably upset. "What was that for?!"

"Ned prepared these nacos for me."

"So?"

"He had them _long_ prepared. He brought up the tray before I even ordered."

"But I thought Bueno Nacho had a strict 'not made until it's ordered' policy."

"That's what I was trying to say! Something's fishy with these nacos. Maybe Ned's working for an evil agency and plans to use what I love against me."

"Ahem?" Kim said, giving Ron a disapproving glare.

"Well, I mean, uh," Ron stammered. "You'd be too obvious to use, and the naco is a close-" Kim's glare sharpened at Ron. "_Extremely_ distant second, like 'Pacific Ocean plus Russia' distant." Ron went back to a serious tone and queried, "They probably contain some sort of edible tracking to keep an eye on our every movement. Or the cheese is probably lined with a synthetic poison. Or worse!"

"What could be worse?" Kim said, anxious to know.

Ron darkly stated, "He's serving them cold." The mere mention of cold nacos made Rufus gasp in horror.

"Cold nacos?" Kim questioned. "_That's_ his evil plan, considering he even has one?"

Suddenly, the two were taken by surprise when a metal tentacle shot out of the each naco. "AHH!" Ron panicked, his face filled with fear underneath the meat that splattered onto it. "Evil mecha-nacos!" The tentacles wriggled around for a bit until they locked onto each other, as if two snakes were having a staring contest. A series of lights began to emit from the heads of the tentacles and formed a holographic image. It showed a brown-haired woman, fitted in a blue jumpsuit and wearing an eye patch over her right eye.

"Dr. Director!" Kim said, immediately recognizing the head of the top secret worldwide espionage organization Global Justice.

"Kim Possible," the holographic image said, "Global Justice requires your services again. I can't go into detail in this video, but I can assure you it is of dire importance. Go behind the dumpster of the Bueno Nacho for more details. Bring the holographic image generators with you so they can be properly disposed of." The image flickered and then completely faded to nothing as the tentacles producing them fell functionless onto the tray.

"Global Justice business," Kim repeated. "It must be something big."

"Better take the holo-ma-bobbers with us like she said," Ron brought up. He then called across the room, "Hey, Ned! Can we get this to go?!"

* * *

Below the streets of Middleton, unknown to all but a few of the world, was the headquarters of Global Justice, a secret agency that ensues global protection. Standing before a giant monitor of the planet was Dr. Betty Director, Global Justice's lead director. Behind her, Kim and Ron popped up from a tube transportation device, Ron holding a Bueno Nacho bag with the holographic image projecting nacos inside.

"Possible, Stoppable," Director said without turning around. "I'm glad you've chosen to accept this mission."

"No big," Kim brushed off. "So, what's the sitch?"

"Hey, whoa, hold on a sec!" Ron interrupted. "I wanna know how you got Ned involved in this whole thing? How'd you get him to co-operate with you guys? Better yet, how could- no. How _dare_ you force him to to serve us pre-prepared nacos?!" Ron presented the evidence to Dr. Director. "Whether they had holographic image projectors or not, that is still wrong!"

"That's for Global Justice to know and for you not to, Stoppable," Director simply answered, taking Ron's bag. "Besides, within the hour, your Ned will forget he had any involvement with us."

"What, with some kind of memory wiping device?" Ron assumed. "Or was he under some sort of mind control? Or he-"

"Ron, she said it's not for us to know," Kim interrupted. "Let's just leave it at that. So, Dr. Director, sitch please?"

Director turned the pair's attention to the giant monitor in front of them, which displayed the face of a boy about Kim's age dressed in a Global Justice jumpsuit. "You remember our top agent, Will Du?"

"Don't I ever," Kim answered, bitterly recalling the previous pair-up they had. Team Possible had been asked to help investigate a case against Duff Killigan with Will Du, which became a fierce competition for one-upsmanship. While Kim proved herself to be a much stronger agent than Will by the time Killigan was apprehended, Will referred to her actions as assistance to him.

"There had been reports of strange activity around the Cuban coast," Director informed as the monitor switch to a map of Cuba. "We believed it to be the work of the Worldwide Evil Empire and sent Agent Du in to investigate, inform us on anything he found suspicious. That was four days ago. We haven't heard from him since."

"And you want us to find out what happened to him?" Kim concluded.

"For all we know, Agent Du could be in the hands of the Gemini," Director continued, mentioning the head of the Worldwide Evil Empire, as well as her twin brother. "As our top agent, he is one of our most valued possessions. Who knows what Gemini will do with him."

"You know," Ron hypothesized, "considering the whole sibling rivalry thing you have, he probably only wants him just because you have him."

"Whatever the case may be," Director continued, "he must be returned back to Global Justice." The map of Cuba on the monitor then produced a blinking red light on the western coast. "As with all our agents, we implanted Agent Du with a tracking chip. We believe the WEE has a dampening field surrounding its base, so we cannot pinpoint his location, but this is where the chip was last active, heading northwest. Your objective is to get in, get Agent Du, then get out."

"What about the WEE?" Kim asked.

"If Agent Du is in their hands, he should have plenty of information on their next plan. For now, your primary objective is to find him and bring him back safely."

"Just tell us where to go, and we'll be there," Kim eagerly answered.

"Excellent," Director said, pleased. "Follow me to your stealth transport."

* * *

Upon reaching the hangers, Director further informed, "Because of the severity of this mission, you will be assigned a partner."

"Lemme guess," Ron assumed, "your number two guy?"

"Considering Will Du," Kim added, "he can't be too good."

"I'd be surprised if GJ even had a number two," Ron continued. "Think about it: how many times has JG need our help in their sticky situations?"

"Once," Kim recollectedly reminded.

"Really?" Ron said. "You'd think they'd have asked of us a lot more often."

The three approached a stealth transport as it's hatch door was opening. As they stepped inside, Kim and Ron met their partner, though were both displeased. They saw Phantasma seated in one of the transport's seats.

"Phantasma?!" Kim said, shocked to see her new rival on the scene. "We have to team up with _her_?"

"I have to team up with _them_?" Phantasma added.

"The safety of Agent Du is of the greatest importance," Director said. "We figured that whatever the World Evil Empire has to keep him in their clutches is would be too much for one agent. This is why we've contacted Phantasma to assist you, Kim."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on," Phantasma said, needing correction. "_I'm_ assisting _them_? I'm not sure if you've noticed, Dr. Director..." Phantasma ignited her hands and continued, "But I have superpowers."

"Wait a minute," Ron said, the wheels in his head turning. "If you're here waiting for us, that means..." Ron gasped in realization. "They contacted you first?!" He turned to Director and asked, "Why did you contact her first?!"

"Phantasma was contacted first because she doesn't have a movement pattern," Director explained. "Since her appearances come and go, we had to make contact with her as soon as we can."

"I have no movement pattern," Phantasma said, almost gloating. She turned to Kim and said, "You hear that Possible? They think you're too predictable."

"Hey, let's be honest," Ron defended, "hitting up the Bueno Nacho is _my_ idea most of the time!"

Before Ron and Phantasma could display any harsher words, Kim intervened, shouting, "Please!" After the calm, Kim continued, "Guys, Global Justice called us in to do them a good service." Her eyes then turned to Phantasma and added, "Though it looks like they'll hire _anyone_ to do it." Phantasma glared back, but Kim continued, "We're in this together whether we like it or not. I suggest we put our differences aside for one mission, maybe learn about each other while we're at it, and maybe we can all come out of this stronger than when we came in. Are we all doing this or not?"

Ron gave one more glare at Phantasma, sighed, and said, "Fine."

"Whatever, Kim Preach-able," Phantasma said, rolling her eyes.

"Now that it seems you're all at peace," Director said, "we can get this operation fully underway." She turned around to exit the ship and added, "Your mission begins immediately!"

"Wait, immediately?" Ron repeated. "As in now?!" Ron rushed to the hatch door as it was closing and called to Director, "But I'm still hungry! You sabotaged our lunch, remember?! Can't you at least get us some nacos to go?! Does this jet at least have peanuts?!" The hatch door fully closed before Ron could get an answer.


End file.
